Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Atlantrome's Ace
by Werewolf2300
Summary: Ash is betrayed  by most of his friends after Wining  the sinnoh leauge but lost to cynthina .   Given a offer  to start over in a new region, ash leaves his home town and region with his mother  after being betrayed by most of his friends. AU Ash/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Atlantromes Ace **

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this story except for my own OCs.

Special Thanks: to fujin of shadows for allowing me to use his ideas Kings Ace and the King of Atlantrome

_THEN_

_Two weeks after the Sinnoh League tournament, Ash had a battle with a trainer just outside of the kanto region with a trainer named Loki. Ash won easily, the battle not even very close—unlike their instant friendship. Loki 's dimples and relaxed shoulders made him seem open and easy to talk to, while his bright eyes and strong stride spoke of his courage and inner will. His easy-going personality made him well liked. In him, Ash seemed to have found an easy, kindred spirit that acted as an anchor to his mind which seemed directionless after his loss to Cynthia. Because of this, Ash found himself unconsciously relying on Loki during the return journey to Pallet Town. After Loki lost to Ash, he decided to travel with Ash to improve his Pokémon battling skills and glean training tips from Ash. _

_While Loki stayed with Ash, he easily won Ash's friends and professor Oak over. He made friends with all of Ash's friends and most of Ash's Pokémon. However, it was too good to be true. What Ash did not (could not) know is that Loki worked for a criminal origination called Team Oami. Loki intended to manipulate his position in Ash's circle of friends to steal information on the rare Pokémon Arceus owned by Professor Oak. _

_When Ash caught him in the act of stealing this important information, Ash tried to stop him. Loki turned violent and tried to stab Ash. They fought and Ash ended up stabbing Loki in the stomach. Using his charisma and the trust won through his short friendship with Ash's friends, Loki claimed that Ash tried to steal Professor Oak's information and attacked him when he valiantly tried to stop Ash. Loki also claimed that Ash was trying to steal the information so he could sell it in order to try and capture the legendry Pokémon Arceus__**.**_

_Professor Oak and all of Ash's other friends sided with Loki expect for Misty and her sisters and Ash's mom. However, Misty's family and Ash's mother was a weak support system in court and there were no other witnesses to the incident beside Ash and Loki. Ash was cleared in court because of his own wit and ability to push Loki into accidentally revealing the truth. Even then, Ash's other friends refused to believe they were wrong. In fact, Loki was able to convince everyone that Ash had bullied him into a false confession and that Ash was still guilty of the accused crimes. _

_Ash would never forget their sneering faces or the initial sting of betrayal followed by its deep, slow, everlasting burn. Ash took his loyal Pokémon and left Pallet Town with his mother to accept an invitation to a new region to train with one of the elites who had seen him battle. The elite thought he had great potential, but needed a new region and harsh training to bring out his full potential. The elite believed that Ash's friends were holding him back._

_Ash talked it over with his mother Deila who agreed that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She told Ash she understood that he wanted to leave Pallet Town. However, she also firmly told him that she wanted to leave with him because Ash was her only child and she could not stay in a town that believed him to be guilty of such a steep crime so easily. She also told him she was closing the restaurant that she owned and going with him and that was the end of it. Ash was glad his mom believed in him and she also told him that she had told Professor Oak and the townspeople what she thought of them. Ash almost felt sorry for them because his mother, while normally a very kind and gentle woman, was also a strong willed woman with a nasty temper when provoked. In fact her temper was famed because it was wild and hot like her fiery red hair. _

_The next day they left Pallet, However before they could leave they spotted a yellow convertible coming towards them at an alarming rate. As it got closer, they could tell that the driver was a woman with blonde hair. The car skidded to a halt in front of them and when the dust cleared the car's occupants came into view. The first was a blond haired woman who looked very attractive. Beside her was a red-haired and very attractive teenager female wearing a yellow shirt with no sleeves and blue shorts. Ash recognized them instantly as his best friend Misty Waterflower and her older sister Daisy, both of who had supported him throughout the entire ordeal along with there other sisters. _

"_Hello, Ms __Ketchum!" Misty greeted. _

"_Hello Misty, dear. Nice to see you again!__" Deila laughed, glad to see her son's best friend._

" _Ash Ketchum were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"Misty scolded angrily, bringing out her famous mallet out of nowhere. _

"_I was going to say goodbye to you when I got to the boat__!" Ash insisted frantically. "I was going to ring you and tell you my new address, Mist!" When Misty lowered the mallet Ash breathed a sigh of relief and spoke with fondness. "You are my best friend." He said simply._

" _I understand that you need a new start, A__sh. So me and Daisy are gonna give you and your mom a lift to the ferry." Misty said firmly, leaving no room for argument. _

_( __Cerulean City __Dock)_

_Ash and his mother __arrived at Cerulean City Dock in twenty minutes thanks to Daisy's driving. At the port, they were greeted by the rest of Misty's family. _

"_Goodbye, Ash. Best of luck in Fiore. Remember to stay in contact because I'll miss you, as well Mrs. Ketchum." Misty told them. _

"_Goodbye, Mist. Thanks for everything. You stuck by me when no one else would. You as well as Daisy, Lily, and Violet. Someday I will pay you all back for your kindness and friendship." Ash told them._

"_Wait Ash! Before you go, me and my sisters have a going away present for you that I'm sure any guy would kill for." Misty said with a wicked smirk. She and her sisters had a certain glint in their eyes that meant they were up to something. _

"_You did not have to get me anything. You've already done more than enough for me." Ash insisted. _

_Daisy stepped forward and said with a flip of her hair, "Like relax, you will love this!" And Ash couldn't help but notice his close proximity to Daisy's voluptuous figure. The heat from her body made him flush as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He was startled for a second before he tentatively kissed back. She hugged them when they separated. "You're definitely a good kisser!" Ash blushed redder at the compliment. "Best of luck, Ash. Become the champion and remember to never give up!" _

_Violet, who had long blue hair with white streaks and was just as blessed as her elder sister stepped forward and kissed him as well. She hugged him tight before leaning back and laughing, comfortable in his arms. "You're right Daisy, he is a good kisser!" _

_Then her face turned serious. "I hope you have a good life. Remember to train hard and accomplish your dream! Never give up and remember you are always welcome in our home any time." . _

_Lilly had long pink hair with white streaks. She was a little shorter and a little slighter than her sisters, but her body was soft and her lips sensuous. She kissed him and hugged him, running a loving and encouraging hand through his bangs as she teasingly licked her lips. "I know you'll do great. Keep in touch and don't forget to visit!"_

_Misty stepped up next. She had long red hair that she kept in a ponytail on the side of her head. She was the youngest and not as developed as her older sisters, but her eyes sparkled when she smiled and Ash found that he had the most affection for her tomboyish and feisty nature. Misty walked up to Ash, smiling at his red face and kissed him tenderly. Electricity sparked and he pulled her in close, trying to convey how much he loved her and would miss her. Their kiss seemed to last longer and her sisters wolf-whistled in the background. She released his lips and leaned her forehead on his to catch her breath before leaning back in his arms. "I don't know. You're alright." She said with a wink. He chuckled and tried to hold her even tighter, but her face turned serious. "You're going to be the greatest there is, I know it. Send me your new address and stay in touch, OK?" _

_Ash promised these things and finally, reluctantly, let her go. He stepped over to his mother who looked amused. "My little Aash is all grown up—kissing girls and their older sisters! You're a regular Casanova. I'm so proud!" She feigned crying with her arm against her eyes. "What is a poor mother to do?" She teased Ash who's blush returned full force. _

_A voice came over the PA system on the boat. "Now boarding for Fiore____R__egion. We leave in five minutes, all passengers please board."_

_Ash and Deila boarded with Ash's Machamp and Machoke, both of which he caught on his way home after Sinnoh before the incident with Loki, following him. Deila carried some of their luggage. As the ship left port, Ash and his mother waved goodbye to Misty and her sisters. They would not be seen again for four years in the Kanto Region. _

(4 Years later)

On a beautiful tropical island in the Forie Region, a tall young man walked next to the bright blue waves. He has long black hair and a well-built lithe body that was evidence of his hard training. He's wearing nothing but a pair of shorts which hang baggily down to his knees. Flanking him was a Pikachu and a black Scizor. Around his neck there was a black pokéball with a red circle connected to a chain.

Ash was taking a day off with his Pokemon, letting them enjoy the beach and have some fun after training so hard all week. After ash had completed his training under his master he had set out to compete his dream of becoming a master by concurring the Pokemon championships and become the champion something know one had done in the last eighty years according to his master. The championships were different when compared to the Pokemon League as unlike the league this region was organized by past champions because they felt the standard of Pokemon battling was dropping in league matches. This was why they made this competition much more difficult and brutal when compared with standard league matches.

If someone had told him all those years ago that he would be this strong a trainer he would have laughed at them, but he never thought his friends and former Pokemon would have betrayed him like they had either. He was glad for Misty's loyalty as she stood up for him in court and stuck by him when he needed her most. However, Ash hated his former friends and Pokemon and if he ever had a Pokemon battle against them he would crush them.

(Pokemon Today talk show—Sinnoh)

"Hello! I'm Caroline Moon and this is Pokemon Today! Now, we have two very special guests joining us for today's show—Flint and Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four. They are going to share their opinions on the Atlantrome challenges better known as the Atlantrome Masters Challenge and the Atlantrome Royal Masters Exam, which takes place in the Fiore Region. The Fiore Region, as we all have heard, is a region with a reputation for being very tough if not impossible for trainers to overcome." Caroline Moon, a woman with pale skin, dark hair, and an overenthusiastic personality turned to one of her guests.

"Now Flint, we've heard rumors about the Atlantrome Masters Challenge in the Fiore Region and its devil of a champion who has been called the Greatest Trainer of all regions. Rumor goes that even the champion Cynthia recognizes this mystery champion as a very powerful trainer. She agrees with how hard those challenges are, she said herself that these are nearly impossible to win even to an Elite Four. What is your opinion of Fiore and these challenges?"

Flint arrogantly propped one ankle on his knee and leaned nonchalantly towards Caroline, like he was leaning in to tell a secret that he wanted everyone to hear. "These challenges are a joke!" He began dismissively. "The only reason they hold them is because they're afraid to compete in an official Pokemon League Masters Tournament. As for the challenges' supposed difficulty, that's because they cheat and attack the trainers before the match begins and get away with it because they have their own refs." Flint scratches his chin and holds his head even higher.

"As for this so called _champion_—this "Greatest Trainer"—he is a joke, nothing more than a cheater! He is properly just someone who has one or two Pokemon which are half-trained him. And this so-called region—well! That region is weak, just like its king. I could beat him in less than three minutes!" Flint leaned back in his chair, shoulders square, confident in his bragging. Caroline Moon gave her guest a measured look before turning to face the camera.

"_Very_ strong words from our native Elite Four fire specialist!" She directed her attention to her other guest. "Now Aaron, do you agree with Flint and what is your opinion of this region and its champion?"

"I agree with my friend here. That region is a wannabe, and it's "champion" is nothing more than a fake. He's probably just some old man that's past his prime and was just given the title of champion because he was a friend of the king's daughter or is some royal brown-noser. I would destroy him if we battled. My bug Pokemon would defeat him and his Pokemon easily! He would be _lucky_ to last three minutes with me!" Aaron added, bragging and challenging his own companion at the same time.

Caroline lets Aaron's words hang over the audience and the TV air-highways for a few dramatic moments before giving the camera and her audience and winning smile. "Well that's all we have time for today! I would like to thank Flint and Aaron for joining us and giving us their professional opinions! Until next time!"

(Other Members of Sinnoh Elite Four)

_Those fucking idiots. _Cynthia thought with a spark of hot rage mixed with weary exasperation. The two idiots on the talk show had to go and insult one of the toughest regions along with its King. _They are going to make Mr. Goodshow very angry._ Not only were the two immature and rude, their impudence reflected badly on the entire Sinnoh Region and it's Elite Four. Such arrogance was dishonorable to the Pokemon League and it could ruin any possible diplomatic relations with Fiore or any other region for that matter.

She ran a hand through her hair and pulled in her frustration, before sighing and letting her arm fall back down with a 'slap' to her thigh. Strains of the closing music of the talk show filled her apartment and she shut off the TV in disgust.

_The title of Elite Four has gone to their heads._ The Fiore Region and its tough challenges had very few eye witnesses but that didn't make it any less real. There was no way this mystery champion could be a fake as that competition is so brutal that only the strongest survive. Lucian frowned and stood up, walking away from the TV and the reminder of Sinnoh's embarrassment.

_Stupid children._ Bertha scoffed to herself. _They have no idea of the trouble they have just unleashed on Sinnoh and themselves._ They are too consumed in themselves and naïve of the rest of the world that they assumed that just because someone does not enter these silly little Master Tournaments that the young generation is so fond of they can still be a serious threat. If the insinuations that Aaron and Flint threw around weren't so serious, Bertha would be darkly amused. _And they just _had_ to insult the region with some of the toughest trainers in the world._ Bertha knew that the only one who probably stood a chance against the mystery champion of that region was Cynthia, and only if she had time to prepare.

(Maya Natsume, Fiore elite four member)

In an old, large Japanese-style compound with a dojo and a hot springs on one of the islands of the Fiore Region, a tall seventeen year old girl with long purple hair and ample endowments was watching her favorite talk show Pokemon Today. Maya's specialty as one of Fiore Region's Elite Four and Royal Knight of one of the strongest trainers in the region is fighting pokemon and martial arts. She sat stunned in front of the set for a few moments as the rude arrogance of the show's guests washed over her, her cool eyes wide. Then anger burst through her at the insults that poured forth against her region and her champion. Maya smirked, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, glad she recorded the show. _We'll show these two upstarts who the _real_ fakes are._

(With Mr. Charles Goodshow**)**

Mr. Goodshow, an older man with an intimidating set in his jaw, pushed the call button on his phone to contact his secretary. "Call a meeting of the Elite Four _now_." He said in a rather measured voice that belied how pissed off he was. "I am going to _kill_ those two stupid fucking idiots."

Irritated, Mr. Goodshow started pacing in his office. _They have _no idea_ of the trouble they have just caused._ They just _had_ to insult a region that has held the Grand League for the last a hundred and fifty years. This could screw up any future dealings Sinnoh has with the Fiore Region as they supply most of our technology and Pokemon medical supplies. This screw up could also interfere with Sinnoh's relations with other regions. And why wouldn't it interfere? Two of Sinnoh's Elite Four just insulted a region that held tournaments before the Pokemon League was even set up. Mr. Goodshow rubbed his face, sighed, stopped pacing, and looked out his window with something like defeat in his eyes. "This is a political nightmare."

(Atlantrome Throne Room Fiore Region)

"Your Majesty, you have to see this—Sinnoh insulted our championships and our defending champion!" One of the King's aids said hurriedly.

"What do you mean?" The king asked, caught off guard. "Why would Sinnoh want to insult us? And why would they insult my champion—he has not bothered to enter any of the Pokemon League tournaments since he was a kid. He only entered the battle frontiers across the regions; he has not seen any one from Sinnoh since he was an apprentice." Now incredulous, the king gestured kindly toward the aid. "Take a deep breath. Calm yourself and please explain" asked the king.

"Right. Sorry, Your Majesty. There is a talk show in Sinnoh called Pokemon Today, and on today's show two members of the Sinnoh Elite Four were special guests. They were asked about what they thought about the Pokemon Championships in the Fiore Region and its mystery champion. The Elite Four members called him a fake and said the only way he got his position was either by being involved with your daughter or he was a kiss-ass or he was a fake with half-trained Pokemon. They accused us of cheating and attacking trainers before the matches start."

"What! I have no part in deciding the champion! I only award the winner of the tournament the title of champion and the large cash prize as my mother did before me and her father before her. And Ashura has no romantic relationship with my daughter!" Here the king allowed for a rueful grin. "_Not_ that my daughter would mind if she could get him as her boyfriend. The tournaments are open to anyone—it's just that Ashura is the first one in eighty years to actually win both the tournament and the masters challenge. He is a very powerful and gifted trainer—truly the greatest in this generation." The king's smile fell into anger as he realized how deeply his champion and friend had been insulted.

"I know, Your Majesty. The tournaments are independent and the matches are decided by independent refs from another region and any cheaters are kicked out and banned from any future tournaments and contests. But, what do we do about this insult? The other Knights and Elite's won't stand for this—you know how much they love battling Ashura. Calling him a fake is not just insulting him but them as well! Especially your nephew, as he and Ashura are rivals and best friends! _They_ will start trouble with Sinnoh if you don't do something, Your Majesty."

The king nodded, the implications of Sinnoh's insult increasing in his strategic mind. "Let me think about this. In the mean time, try and keep the peace with the Elite Four, and don't let them start a fight with Sinnoh without legitimate political back-up!"

(Ash)

Meanwhile, Ash and his pokemon are enjoying their little break, all of them running around joyously and playing—even the largest and most intimidating of them. Even the fearsome Charizard was flying and playing with some of the baby Pokemon, allowing them to ride on his back. Snorlax was swimming with Eve sitting on his back. Ash laughed and cheered them on. "That's the spirit, guys! Relax, it's a vacation!

(Ash's Mom)

"I can't believe them!" Deila cried out to herself. What those assholes said about her baby boy on Pokemon Today was outrageous. He won those championships fair and square. He trained hard and deserved everything he got, and he did not deserve to have his name and reputation drug through the mud again after all the work he's put in to overcoming his last betrayal. Angry but saddened at the same time, Deila resolved to be the one to break the news to her son. _For now, I'll let him enjoy his vacation. _

(Mr Goodshow Elite Four Emergency Meeting)

Mr. Goodshow's voice grew so deep and loud in his anger it shook his whole office. "Do you idiot have any idea what you have started? You insulted an entire region and its champion! You called them fakes! Because of you two idiots we received complaints of our gyms being continuously challenged. And guess what? They're outclassed and being defeated! Now there will be no trainers for this year's Sinnoh League because they can't get their badges because the gym leader's pokemon were all defeated!" He took a breath, and his voice softened again to that measured tone that wasn't just irritated or pissed off, but furious. "And do any of you chuckleheads care to guess where the two trainers that did all this damage are from?"

"Who cares? The gym leaders are second rate, anyway. Besides, their champion is a fake and their "tournament" is just a joke compared to the master tournament I won to get my position." Flint scoffed.

"Flint's right. They could not beat an Elite Four member like us!" Aaron agreed.

Lucian frowned disapprovingly, his teeth gritting in his frustration. "Let me break it down for you, since you're obviously too ignorant to get it yourselves." He leaned forward, eyes intense. "The tournament that you two insulted is a truly brutal competition. The first round has a couple of hundred applicants like the Leauge Tournaments. However, there are two battle royals where the competitors are reduced to sixteen. These sixteen are the best of the best. The next day it is a handicap match which means there will be three trainers all against each other. Two trainers are chosen randomly to face one trainer in a two-on-one match. The winner then goes on to the final. Then there is a month break to strategize and study you opponents' Pokémon. In the final there is one more battle royal to cut numbers. The final winner has the right to challenge the king's Knights who are the Elite Four of Atlantrome who have conquered all the previous Leagues. You have to fight on their terms. To even make it so far to face them is a great accomplishment, but to defeat them all and obtain the title that hasn't been touched in eighty years is almost impossible. But their current champion has defended his title three times in battle royal. This is truly the hardest if not impossible challenge for all Pokemon trainers. The only one who could stand a chance is Cynthia. I'm not proud to admit it, but I know if I battled this champion I would lose."

Again, Flint was unable to listen to reason. "_You_ might lose but _I_ could beat this so-called champion easily!" And again Aaron agreed with him, reiterating that Fiore's champion was a fake.

"All of the other Elite Four members shook their heads at their arrogance and ignorance—even the champion Cynthia.

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Goodshow hailed the visitor and his secretary peeked in.

"Yes? What is it?" Mr. Goodshow prompted, feeling weary.

"Sir, you just received a message from the King of Atlamtrome." The secretary said as she stepped in and handed him the message.

"What is it Mr. Goodshow?" Cynthia asked, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Looks like you two will get your chance to battle the champion." Was all Mr. Goodshow said as he read then pocketed the message.

"I am not going to fight them in their own region so they can cheat!" Flint said, indignant.

"Well you won't have to. In two weeks time you will battle the champion in the Indigo Plateau stadium. They ask for one of the Kanto eliete four to be referee so that it can be neutral. The king also requires that 'when you lose to Ashura, you will admit you were wrong and apologize to the region'. The fight will be a handicap match with two of you against Ashura."

"We will defeat him!" Flint crowed, adrenaline already coursing through him. He bowed and left the office with Aaron by his side to train.

"Mr. Goodshow. What do we know about this Ashura?" Cynthia asked, her eyes gleaming in curiosity.

"Not much except that he is not native to that region and that he is a very powerful trainer. Why do you ask?"

Cynthia shrugged, still thinking. "No reason! I could have sworn I heard that name before, that's all." She then stood and bowed also before making her leave. As she walked through the hall towards the exit, she couldn't help but wonder. _Are you finally back, Ash? I wonder how much stronger you have gotten?You nearly beat me and Garchomp last time we battled. I wonder, will you be able to force me to use Garchomp's full power and beat me? _

(Ash's House)

RING! RING! RING!

Puzzled, Deila bustled towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Ketchum! This is Maya. Is Ash home? I need to talk to him about the talk show."

"Oh, hello dear! How are you? Ash isn't home yet, he's gone on a little day vacation with his Pokemon to the beach. But I saw those two little idiots! How dare they call _my_ son a fake? He won fair and square!"

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash called suddenly, making Deila jump in surprise.

"Oh! Hang on, Maya! Ash is coming in now!"

"ASH! PHONE!"

"Who is it, Mom?" Ash calls back as he pokes his head in the room, a piece of fruit dangling from his mouth making it obvious he already hit up the kitchen on his way in.

"It's Maya. She's on the phone for you, Ash." Deila says as she hands Ash the phone, deciding that Maya's as good as any to break the news to Ash.

"What's up, Maya? You're still as beautiful as ever!" Ash chimed.

Maya laughed. "Still the charmer, Ash." She sobered up when she remembered what she called for. "Anyway, the reason I called you was because there's this talk show in Sinnoh that I watch called Pokémon Today. They had two special guests today, Flint and Aaron."

"So, what does a talk show and two of the Sinnoh Elite Four got to do with us?"

"Well, the subject of the talk show was the championships that you're the current champion of. They insulted our region and called you a fake and a old man who was past his prime!"

Ash frowned but shrugged. "So? Let them think what they want. I don't care what they think."

"Ash, it's not just that they insulted _you_—they called our _region_ a joke and said our competitions were weak compared to theirs. They even went so far to say that you only got your position because you were having a relationship with Chiyako." Maya said softly.

"What?" Ash exclaimed, a little hurt but mostly pissed. "I'm just friends with Chiyako! I _earned_ my position through blood and sweat. Both Pokémon and myself worked hard to get where we are! I have faced all challengers in a fair match and defeated them fair and square!"

"Ash, I know that. So, you can see that we don't just see this as an insult against you but ourselves as well since we lost to you when we challenged you." She let that sink in before continuing. "That's why we decided to send them a little message. Let's just say that the all the gym leaders of Sinnoh got a nasty surprise when they received challenges from two of our Elites." She started talking faster the more excited she got. "The best part is that they did not even realize _who_ they lost to until it was too late! Now there will be no Sinnoh League because all their Pokémon are in the Pokémon centre!" Maya crowed.

Amused and curious, Ash asked, "Who was it that decided to send them the 'message'?"

"Our resident dark specialist and electric specialist decided to go. Those two did not take well to Sinnoh insulting our region. We're the best, and we just wanted to remind them of that."

Ash agreed. It wasn't just personal for him. He had his friends and his regions to protect as well. "I think it's time I show our region's power. I will ask the king to send them a challenge. We'll hold the fight in a neutral region. That way, we can say it was an independent ref and location so they can't accuse us of cheating. It will crush their egos, especially if it is a handicap match."

"Two on one." Maya hummed, and then grinned. "When they lose it will be very interesting to see their faces when they are humiliated!"

Ash laughed at her gleeful, if not slightly manic, laughter on the other end of the line. "Good luck! I'll talk to you later." Ash chuckled as he hung up the phone and Mayas Image disappeared.

Sometime later, Deila called for her baby boy's attention. "Ash? You got a message from the king." She finished reading and looked up to face her son. "They've sent a challenge for you to battle two of the Elite Four for Sinnoh. The king just wants to know if you want to battle them one on one or do you want to have a handicap match against the two of them?"

"I'll have a handicap match against the two of them." Ash told his mother.

"OK, I'll send the message back." She nodded with a soft smile. Ash grinned at her.

"Thanks Mum." Then he got up and stretched. "I'm going to the greenhouse to let out all my Pokémon out and feed them."

"OK, Honey. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Deila called after him as he left the house.

**Authors Note: if you want to see what Maya looks like type in Maya Nastume Tenjo tenge into Google images .**

**I'm looking for a beta for my Pokemon story anyone interested pm. **

**Also let me know any girls you want in ash's harem except May and Dawn these two will not be in ash's harem**

**Please review **

**Next chapter elite rumble Ash vs. Flint and **_Aaron_

**Special thanks: to fujin of shadows for allowing me to use his ideas Kings Ace and the King of Atlantrome thanks again. **


	2. Chapter 2 Elite rumble Fiore VS Sinnoh

Chapter 2: Elite rumble

(2 –Weeks later Cerulean city )

Misty had Grown even more beautiful and powerful over the years. She still wore that yellow outfit sometimes, but most of the time she either wore jeans and a tank top or a swimsuit when she was working in the Gym. She had also caught up with her sisters in the figure department. She now seemed to be more curved, with what looked like an hourglass figure. Her hair wasn't in a side ponytail anymore; instead it was flowing down her back. She and her sisters naturally had many admires, but like her sisters she was only interested in one person. Her best friend ash, they had all agreed that they would share him if one of them could get him as a boyfriend. Misty and her sisters often spent their vacation visiting ash and his mother in Fiore. They stayed with Ash in his house on the island, and they loved the nearby beach. They loved watching the water Pokemon swim, and their own Pokemon had fun swimming in a big sea instead of just a pool. Misty had finally achieved her dream of becoming a water Pokemon master. Ash had paid her and her sisters back with interest for their loyalty during his friend's betrayal. With his champion status he had told her of an opportunity where she could improve her water battling skills by entering a training camp for water Pokemon trainers. It was run by a retired water Pokemon master. She had retired because she was getting on in years and she and her Pokemon needed a break. So Ash had pulled some strings to get her enrolled there as a student. The training had been brutal and harsh, even though the master was old, she had not lost any of her power and skill. During the training, Misty had managed to impress the old master. She then took Misty under her wing and passed on all her knowledge to Misty before she passed away peacefully in her sleep. Two years ago Misty challenged Wallace for the title of water Pokemon master, and she had defeated him quite easily. One year later she was granted the title of Elite Four member for Kanto after she defeated the Elite Four members Prima and Koga. After the defeat, Koga retired and gave her his title. The Cerulean gym now had a reputation of being nearly unbeatable and one of the toughest gyms in Kanto, with her sisters and herself as gym leaders. Of course when she battled trainers she only used her newly caught Pokemon and not her most Powerful Pokemon .

Her sisters had not changed. They were still as beautiful as before, but now they had managed to get a movie deal with a new movie company. The company had come to the Kanto region from Fiore. The company had then held auditions, looking for three female stars. Her sisters had managed to pass auditions. They later found out that the director got a tip about three beautiful and talented actress from the champion. Apparently he was a huge fan of Pokemon battling, and he had met ash at a _competition_ where ash was asked to present the winner with the trophy. Later on they got talking, had a few drinks, and the director told him he was tired of working with divas and that he was looking for some fresh actress to play a minor roll in a film he was directing. Ash gave him a tip about the three older Waterflower sisters. Ash suggested him to check it out himself and see what he thought about them himself. Their careers took of after that. Now they were famous, and part time actress' and part time gym leaders.

Misty was sitting by the pool in her family's gym, checking on the Pokemon and feeding them. She was checking their health and making sure they were ok before she left for the Indigo Plateau in three hours. She needed to watch Ash battle two of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Her sisters were also going with her, and the Elite Four and gym leaders of all regions were also attending the momentous battle.

"Are you like done yet, Misty. It's time to like get ready for Ash's match?" Violet asked Misty impatiently.

"I'm nearly done. I just have to check the baby Spheal and then I'll be ready," Misty told her sister calmly.

**( Latios royal airport Fiore region)**

"You ready? Lets remind them that we're the best. Now remember, if they insult you, just ignore them…which will just piss them off even more. If they challenge you to a battle…destroy them, and show them why you're the best. It's time to remind Sinnoh and the rest of the regions that, without a doubt, we are the best there is." Ash told his fellow elites who all nodded in agreement.

"Of course we are the best, and if they want a reminder, I'll gladly show them why were the best." Maya told Ash firmly as she flipped her hair.

"I hope they're stupid enough to challenge us. I'll show them the power a real electricity Pokemon master can do." Laxus, Fiore's resident electric master told his fellow elites in a loud voice.

"My ghost and dark Pokemon are always ready for a challenge" Mira tells her fellow elites eagerly.

"I can't see any of the other elites challenging us or insulting us. I think the only problem will be those two pathetic Elite Four members, who have let there egos rule them. I still think they will try and accuse Ash of cheating when Ash beats them. It seems they have a silly notion that no one can beat them if they don't compete in those stupid little master tournaments that are popular in the other regions." CC tells her fellow Elite Four members, who could not help but agree with her words of wisdom.

"CC is right, but that is why I'm glad it's being held in Kanto, a neutral region. Mr. Goodshow will also choose a member of the Kanto Elite Four to act as referee, that way when they lose in a handicap match we can say that it was a neutral ref and that we let the President of the Pokemon league choose the referee.

With that Ash, his fellow elite, and his mother, Delia, and her Mr. mime boarded the kings' private jet to Kanto.

**(Elite four meeting two hours later )**

"Before we start this meeting, Miss Waterflower will be a bit late due to traffic problems. Anyway on to business for the match. It will be a handicap style match with Flint and Aaron against Ashura, Fiore's regional champion. Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four has agreed to be referee of this match. Is that ok with you two? Any objections to my choice of Referee?" Mr. Goodshow asked Flint and Aaron in a slightly stiff voice.

"I don't care who does ref, just make sure to announce my victory when I show the world what a fake this region is along with this pathetic champion. He will be lucky to last 3 minutes against me and Aaron." Flint said arrogantly while the elites of the other regions shook their heads at his arrogance.

"I think it will be the other way around, kid. You will be lucky to last 3 minutes against Ashura" Drake of the Hoenn Elite four said to flint calmly.

"Yeah right, good one old man. I think it's time you got yourself checked out. I think that you have lost it. I won a master's tournament to get my position. This so called 'champion' has not entered one. Just some joke of a tournament, from a pathetic region trying to act like big shots. They're nothing compared to me, and I will prove it by destroying this fake of a champion," Flint told Drake arrogantly. "Come on, let's go Aaron." He then stood up and walked out the door with Aaron following behind him.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of the Sinnoh Elite Four for his rudeness to you, Drake. Hopefully this match will teach him some much needed humility." _Lucian _told Drake, sorry for his comrades' rude behavior to the senior trainer .

"It's ok. I have seen trainers like him before. They think because they won one stupid tournament that they are the greatest and unbeatable, but I know for a fact that he will lose. Ashura is far too powerful a trainer for him." Drake told Lucian steadily.

"Drake, what do you know about this mystery champion, Ashura, and his skill level?" asked Cynthia who had been quiet through the whole exchange.

"Not as much as I wish to. I met Ashura two years ago. I was docked at Ryu harbor in the Fiore region. The people there live side by side with dragon Pokemon in peace. They believe all Pokemon are special, especially the dragon pokemon who live there. There is a local legend about the Guardian dragons of Ryu Island. It says, 'Once there was a giant Tsunami that was coming towards the island. The Tsunami was so great that it dwarfed the island in size. The people were warned about the Tsunami coming towards the island, they decided they would try and evacuate all the Pokemon and children they could. Touched by the peoples' kindness Rayquaza called all of the dragon Pokemon on the island to him, to save the people and stop the title wave. According to the legend they used their most powerful attacks and destroyed the title wave, saving the people. In gratitude for the dragon Pokemon's deed, the people promised to protect the dragons from outsiders and any who wish them harm.' Anyway I went to the island to see all of the rare dragon Pokemon for myself. But I was stopped by the people when they saw me going towards a Latios that was playing with some children, they thought I was going to try and capture him. Immediately the children quickly formed a protective circle all around the Latios. The kids' parents came out and they told me to leave, and threatened me that if I tried to capture the Latios, they would seriously hurt me."

He continued his story to the shocked elites, "Officer Jenny, who was doing her rounds, came over to me. She then told me that they did not let any one try and capture any dragon Pokemon on the island as they considered it a dragon preserve. I was shocked, but felt respect to their devotion of dragon types. I decided that I should leave, so as to not cause any more problems. Anyway, when I was walking back towards my ship, I saw Officer Jenny flying down the road on her motor bike, light flashing and siren blaring.

I saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from where Officer Jenny was going towards, and decided to follow her on my Salamence. In case it was poachers after the dragon Pokemon." Drake told the gathered elite as he took a moment to gather his thoughts together before he continued on with his tale.

"When I arrived, I saw Ashura protecting a young Bagon and Lavitar from poachers. I also saw a dead Tyranitar and Salamence on a trailer connected to the Poachers' Jeep. Ashura chose his Dragonite. His face, from what I remember, was a mask of pure rage. I could literally feel his anger, and I swear the air was hard to breathe in. He ordered his Dragonite to use Dragon Pulse, and with that one Dragon Pulse he was able to over power the Poachers _Gyarados's _hyper beam. One of the Poacher's Machamp attacked with Karate Chop did not even affect the Dragonite. Ashura just ordered Dragonite to hit it with a Thunder Punch which was a one Hit KO to the Machamp." drake paused again .

_"Ashura then told Officer Jenny that he had been tailing the poachers for the last few days, on orders from the king. They had been causing trouble on some of the other islands." Drake told the gathered elites._

_"After Ashura gave the Pokemon to Nurse Joy and had them checked out, he told me and Nurse Joy along with Officer Jenny that he was taking them to the kings preserve. They would be save there from poachers and could grow up healthy" Drake paused again and crossed his fingers . _

_"After that I challenged him to a 6 on 6 battle with no _substitutions,_ to see how much he had improved. He accepted my challenge_. _Ashura only used his Altaria, and he was able to knock out every one of my Pokemon in under two minutes…using only Dragon Pulse and Aerial Ace. He was able to knock out all of my Pokemon, even my Salamance." Drake told the elites, who had shocked looks on all there faces . _

_"You said you met Ashura before in _Hoenn_ but I don't remember an Ashura competing in the _Hoenn league?" _Agatha_ asked the dragon master uncertainly.

"That's because he did not enter under his full name. The name he used was a shortened version of his name, Ash Ketchum. Which is short for Ashura Ketchum" Drake answered her question easily.

"So you've finally come back, Ash. It will be interesting to see how much you have improved." Cynthia said softly, her eyes burning with an intense fire at the thoughts of seeing Ash battle again. Thoughts of battling against him filled her mind, while the other elites looked at her in surprise. They had never seen her this excited about seeing a trainer battle before.

"Drake, are you sure Ashura is Ash Ketchum?" asked Lance who had been quiet through the whole meeting.

"Yeah, he may have gotten taller and got some muscle, but I would recognize that trainer and his battle style anywhere. Also the Pikachu on his shoulder was also helpful." Drake told Lance with utter certainty.

"So Ash has finally recognized his potential, and has done something no one has done in eighty years. He truly is full of surprises. If he was able to beat youm I will challenge him to a battle myself. Just to see what dragon Pokemon he has himself and see how much he improved." Lance told Drake.

"Looks like those two are going to get a much needed lesson in humility. The fact that there is always someone out there who is better than you should also keep everyone here training hard and continue to learn more as you battle." Lucian told the other elites, who all nodded in agreement with his words of wisdom.

There was a knock on the door, and Mr. Goodshow said, "Come in ,Misty. Come in through the door."

"Sorry I'm late, but I got stuck in traffic." Misty told Mr. Goodshow and her fellow elites.

"It's alright, Misty. We were just talking about a friend of yours ,actually, and the challenge match" Mr. Goodshow said.

"Oh, who is this friend of mine?" asked Misty in a curious tone .

"A certain Mr. Ash Ketchum or as he is known by now, Ashura, champion of the Fiore region" Mr. Goodshow told Misty.

"Really, how did you guys know that Ashura was Ash Ketchum? Who told you about that? I thought that only me and my sisters knew that little fact, and I know for a fact that we told no one." Misty said.

"You knew that Ash is the champion of the Fiore region? Misty would you mind telling us how Ash ended up representing and living in Fiore, and not Pallet town?

I thought Ash would challenge the Kanto Elite Four and Lance. So he could get a second chance at Cynthia if he was beat Lance, but Ash seamed to just drop of the face of the planet after the Sinnoh league. What happened to him, and why is he representing Fiore?" Asked Agatha, curious as much as she was looking forward to battling him.

"All you need to know is that Oak and all his former friends, except my sisters, myself, and his mother betrayed him. They betrayed him and chose their sides, and sided with a convicted criminal. Who they only knew for two weeks over Ash. The exact details as to why Ash is in Fiore, and the details of his betrayal is not my place to say. That is Ash's business."

"Oak is a idiot. I suppose he always was a idiot. He could not last as a trainer, so he quit to become a researcher. What an idiot, believing a stranger over a someone he knew for years. Now if you'll excuse me." Agatha said as she got up, bows, and walked away.

"Lets bring this meeting to a close. It's nearly time for me to meet and welcome the Fiore knights anyway . I'll see you later in the private observation box for the match." Mr. Goodshow claimed as he walked out the door, the other elites follow his example and go there own way until the match starts.

(Indigo Plateau Entrance 30 mins later )

We see Mr. Goodshow standing at the entrance of the Indigo Plateau waiting for the knights to arrive. He had got word from his secretary that they were arriving by Limo after they booked into there hotel. "Hello ,Mr. Goodshow. Ash should be here soon."

Mr. Goodshow turned around to see who had spoken him, and saw it was Misty who had spoken. Misty and her sisters were walking towards him.

"Like Hello, Mr. Goodshow. Nice to see you again." Daisy said.

"Yeah, Like, it's nice to see you again." Lilly said.

"It's like nice to see your well, Mr. Goodshow." Violet said

Mr. Goodshow smiled and said "It's nice to see you as well ,girls. I saw your last movie, and it was great. I loved it. I suppose you're here to greet Ash, and the other knights as well?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Yeah, we're here to greet Ash. We haven't seen him in a while. We've been so busy with the gym, and the new litter of baby Pokemon." Misty said.

"Really, which one of your Pokemons had a new litter?" asked Mr. Goodshow, generally curious because he loved Pokemon.

"Lanturn ,_Golduck_, _Dragonair_ and _Gyarados._" Misty answered easily.

Just as Misty had answered Mr. Goodshow, they saw a long black Limo driving up towards the entrance of the Pokemon league, and park in front of them. The driver of the limo opened, and out stepped a beautiful woman with long silver hair and black eyes. She had a red ribbon in her hair, and she was wearing a short black skirt and a black tank top which was tied around her neck, showing off her impressive bust. She looked around, taking in her soundings.

She stepped up to Mr. Goodshow, and held out her hand. She then introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Mirajane._ I'm the dark specialist of the Fiore Elite Four." _

_Mr. Goodshow stepped forward and shook her hand before saying, "I'm Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon league. It's nice to meet you."_

The next person to step out of the Limo was another beautiful woman. She had long purple hair and blue eyes, wearing a black dress that stopped before her knees. It also showed of her impressive bust, and gave a good view of her cleavage. She walked up to Mr. Goodshow and introduced herself, "My name is Maya. I am the fighting Pokemon specialist of the Fiore Elite Four."

_Mr. Goodshow stepped forward and shook her hand before saying, "I'm Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon league. It's a pleasure to meet you"_ .

The next person to step out of the limo was yet another beautiful woman. She had long green hair, and was wearing sunglasses. She was wearing a purple top that showed of her stomach and impressive bust. She was wearing a short purple skirt with a brown belt, and with some material at the bottom of the skirt that showed of her long legs. She also introduced herself, "I'm CC. I am the physic specialist of the Fiore Elite Four. It's a pleasure" .

_Mr. Goodshow shook her hand and said, "I'm Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon league. It's a pleasure to meet you miss CC."_

The next one to step out was a tall blond, young man. He was wearing black jeans, a yellow tee-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Easily his most noticeable feature was the long scar one the left side of his face that ran from the top of his eye down to his left jaw check. There were also headphones around his neck .

He also introduced himself, "My name is Luxis. I'm Fiores' Elite Four electric Pokemon specialist." he held out his hand for Mr. Goodshow to shake.

_Mr. Goodshow shook his hand and said the same thing for the umpteenth time "I'm Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon league. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Luxis."_

_The next person to step out of the Limo was a tall young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder, and messy long black hair he had tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing black jeans, and a blue tee-shirt which showed of his muscled chest and arms. It also showed how much he had grown since the last time Mr. Goodshow had seen him. Back then he had been a short scrawny kid. "Hello ,Mr. Goodshow. My name is Ashura Ketchum. I'm the Fiore regions' champion and the kings ace." Ash claimed, his voice full of pride at the title he had earned._

_"Hello, Ash. It's nice to see your well. You certainly grew up very tall. Last time I saw you, you were only a bit taller than myself. Now look at you, you're a giant". Mr. Goodshow said as he shook Ash's hand._

_"Let me introduce you to my mother, Deila Ketchum." Ash said as he went over to help his mother out of the limo._

_Out stepped a woman with long red hair. She was the oldest of the group, but she had not lost any of her beauty in the last four years. She was wearing a long white dress that that also showed of her impressive bust. Delia took her son's offered hand, and stepped our of the Limo. From out behind Delia stepped her Mr. mime, 'Mimey' ._

_Mr. Goodshow also greeted her "Its nice to meet you Ms. Ketchum."_

_At that moment the Fiore elites and Ms. Ketchum see Misty and her sisters at the entrance. They walk over and Luxis went first with greeting them._ _"Hello, ladies. Nice to see you again." Luxis exclaimed._

_"Its nice to see you guys again. You should visit more." Mira said eagerly._

_"Yeah, we haven't seen or heard from you guys in months. You guys must been fairly busy." Maya says._

_"Girls, it's nice to see you again. I hope you're all doing well?" Misty and her sisters were asked by Ms. Ketchum._

"_We're doing great, Miss Ketchum. It's just that we've been so busy lately with the gym and movies." Daisy tells Miss Ketchum._

_Ash walks up and greeted each of the Waterflower sisters with a kiss on the lips and a hug. "It's always a pleasure to see such beautiful ladies, as yourself." Ash tells them, leaving the Water flower sisters blushing and the Fiore female Elite Four members glaring at them for getting a kiss of Ash. If looks could kill, Misty and her sisters would be dead by now. Miss Ketchum was just watching the scene with an amused expression on her face._

_Mr. Goodshow, who was watching the scene with a look of surprise on his face, was slightly jealous at Ash getting so many woman blushing. He wished he had as much luck when he was Ash age._

_"The match starts in thirty minutes. I'll get someone to show you the way to the battle field. Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four has agreed to referee the match." Mr. Goodshow told Ash, his fellow knights, and Mother. _

_( 20 minutes later)_

_After being shown the observation box, Ash was told that all the Gym Leaders of the four regions and frontier Brains were invited to watch the match, but they were in a separate observation box for the match. While the elites of the regions had there own private box, he was now walking towards his dressing room. Where he would be waiting to be called out and introduced by the announcer for this match. When he reached his dressing room, he sat down on the floor. Then he closed his eyes and started to meditate to get into what he liked to call a battle mode, something he picked up during his time as an apprentice. _

_There was a knock on his dressing room door. "Yeah, who is it?" asked Ash. _

"_Mr. Ketchum, it's time for your match. You should go to the field now. The match starts in five minutes." The voice announced._

_Ash stood up and opened the door. He then told the nondescript person standing there, "I'll go there now. I'm ready to battle."_

_The stadium was packed for the match between the two members of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Fiores' mysterious champion. A great voice echoed through the arena,_ _"Tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are in for a treat. We have a handicap match. A real clash of the titans. Flint and Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four against Fiore's mysterious champion. Who will win?" the announcer asked over the airways. _

_The makings of this clash all started a week ago, where for those of you who will remember flint and Aaron called the Fiore regions champion and Competitions fakes and that the entire region was cheaters. They also said that the only reason _Atlantrome challenges were so hard was because of Fiore cheating and attacking trainers"_._

_"Will Flint and Aaron's earlier boasts be proven right and they will they destroy this mysteries champion or will they be humiliated and have to give a public apology on National TV? Who will win? Who will be ascend to glory and who will fall into humiliation? stay tuned into to find out."_

"_We now go live to the field where both competitors are being introduced by our sports correspondent."_

"_Thank you, Mike. Here they come, Flint and Aaron are making there way on to the field now." the announcer said into his mike. _

_"Now on the red side from the Sinnoh region's Elite Four member, Flint, and also on the red side, from the Sinnoh's region's Elite Four member, Aaron." _

_"Now on the blue side, from the Fiore region, the Kings ace and Devil of Fiore, champion of champions, Ashura Ketchum."_

_"Our guest referee will be Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four, who is going to brief and remind the three trainers on the rules." _

_"Now, this will be a two on one handicap match. There will be no substitutions allowed for this will be one round only. Who ever knocks out all their opponents Pokemon is the winner. You will start when I say begin, and give the signal. Understood?" Agatha asked the trainers, who nodded there heads to show they understood the rules._ _She continued, "Now both trainers chose your Pokemon." _

_"I hope you're ready to lose. Try not to cry when I win and destroy you," Flint bragged._

_"Yeah, don't start bawling when we destroy you," Aaron said._

_"Infernape, it's time to show this fake up," flint said his voice full of arrogance._

_"Drapion, time to destroy this fake," Aaron said his voice also full of arrogance._

_"Infernape, I choose you. It's time to teach these two some humility, my friend," Ash said calmly._

_Agatha stepped up between them and asked "Are all trainers ready?" they nodded their heads to show that they were ready._ _"Then begin." Agatha said as she brought her hand down to signal that the match had started._

_"Drapion, use Pin missile on Infernape," Aaron ordered immediately. _

_"Infernape, use Flame thrower on Infernape," Flint ordered quickly._

_Ash smirked, "Dodge and use flame wheel on both of them."_ _Both Flint and Aarons' Pokemon cried out in pain from the force of the flame wheel._ _Ash continued, "Now use mach punch on Drapion, then use Iron tail on Infernape."_

_Infernape, to the eyes of those watching the match, disappeared and reappeared in front of Drapion, who was sent flying against the stadium wall from the force of the mach Punch. It landed heavily on the ground, and had swirls in its eyes. It was out cold from the force of the attack. Infernape then jumped up and hit Flint's Infernape with an Iron tail across the face, sending Flint's starter flying back._

_"Use _Flare Blitz _and Flame wheel now, Infernape," Flint ordered in an agitated voice._

_"Use Flare Blitz and Flame wheel as well, Infernape," Ash ordered as well._

_Two huge wheel shaped rings of fire met in the center of the field. It looked like Flint's Pokemon was holding its ground for a few seconds, but Ash's Infernape easily overpowered Flint's . Flint's starter pokemon was sent skidding back in front of Flint. _

_"Now finish it with Close Combat, Infernape" Ash ordered in a cold voice._ _Infernape seemingly disappeared again to the eyes of the spectators, the only ones who could see it moves are the Elite Four members, champions, and Sabrina thanks to her powers. The only elites who could not see it were Flint, Aaron, and the gym leaders. _

_Infernape reappeared in front of Infernape, and Flint's Pokemon was being bombarded by Ash's pokemon's fists, knees and feet. Infernape brought his hands together and hit his opponent in the head, smashing it into the ground hard. This left a small crater from the force of the impact. Flint's pokemon struggled to get to tis feet, breathing heavy. "Now use Flame wheel and Flare Blitz one last time," Flint ordered. As Flint's pokemon came towards Ash's in a wheel of fire. "Infernape, use Flare blitz and full power Thunder Punch to end this." Ash ordered. _

_Ash's Infernape's fist started to glow yellow and was surrounded by lightning. The fist connected with the Flame wheel, and went through the powerful flame wheel. The attack sent Flint's pokemon flying into the opposite stadium wall to rise no more._

_"The winner of this handicap match in under 2 minutes is Ashura Ketchum and his Infernape. Now according to the pre match agreement, will Flint and Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four, please come forward. It is time for your apology to the Fiore region." Agatha stated._

_"You fucking cheater. You cheated. How else could you win, fucking bastard," flint shouts at Ash as he returns his starter Pokemon to its pokeball. _

_Flint walks forward angrily and attempts to punch Ash in the face, but Ash grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground. _

_"Flint, stop it. We lost fair and square," says Aaron as he walks forward towards Ash._ _He paused in front of Ash before continuing, "I apologize for insulting you and your region. You're no fake. You're a true champion." Aaron said as he holds out his hand for Ash to shake so that he can put this behind him._

_"I accept your apology, Aaron, on behalf of the Fiore region," Ash said as he shook his hand._

_"What are you doing, Aaron? Shaking hand with this guy. He's just a fake and a cheater. I, for one, stand by my earlier words. He is just a no good fucking cheater, and a fake." Flint exclaimed angrily as he stomps out of the stadium angrily. _

_"Now that is just uncalled for. It seems Flint of the Elite Four is a sore loser." says the announcer._

_"I'm sorry, for my friends rudeness Ashura." Aaron apologized._ _"Let's go and meet the other Elite Four members. I'll introduce you to them and Cynthia."_

_Agatha walks over to them and said, "Aaron, why don't you get your pokemon to Nurse Joy. I'll show Ashura where the rest of the Elite Four are. You can introduce him to the other members later on." Agatha suggested. _

_( Later Elite four Observation box )_

_"That idiot just never learns. I had hoped he would learn some humility from this match, but it seems only Aaron is man enough to apologize" Lucian exclaimed angrily._

_"The stupid child is too blind to see that he is no match against Ashura," Bertha added._

_"I would like to apologize on behalf of the Pokemon league for Flint's rudeness to your champion and region. He will be punished for his rudeness and unsportsmanlike conduct." Mr. Goodshow tells the Fiore Elite Four._

_"It seems that your Elite Four member needs to be taught manners," Luxis says angrily._

"_Such a pathetic trainer. I would expect an Elite Four member to be able to accept defeat graciously, and to shake hands with their opponent, as is polite." Maya added._

_"I agree. It is an insult to the spirit of pokemon battling and good sportsmanship. We always treat our opponents with the utmost respect, win or lose." CC claimed._

_"It seams he is all talk, and has a big mouth." Mira says._

_"He lost fair and square to my son, and he has some nerve to accuse him of cheating. It was a neutral referee and location." Deila says angrily her voice raising its level._

_"Don't worry about Flint. he will be dealt with accordingly." Cynthia informed them, trying to calm down Miss Ketchum. _

_"Relax, Mom. He lost on national TV. He does not have a leg to stand on." Ash told his Mother as he walks in though the door behind Agatha and Aaron, who had caught up with them._

_After the gathered elites offered their contributions on his victory, and consoled Aaron on his lose. They were glad that he apologized to Ashura and Fiore. _

_"Follow us. There is a limo out the front waiting to take us all to a hotel. We have rented a function room, where we will hold a party. There's going to be music and a big dance floor, so everyone can have fun and celebrate your victory. It's also an apology for Flint's rudeness, on behalf of the Pokemon league."_

_The Fiore Elite Four members bowed their heads in gratitude, and thanked Mr. Goodshow. They were glad they could celebrate their victory earlier than they had planed. They followed Mr. Goodshow out of the room._

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: thanks to all those who gave names for ash's harem **

**im still takeing girls names for ash's harem let me know any girls you want in ash's harem **

**current harem list for ash is :**

**Sabrina,misty,Lilly,daisy,violet,maya,CC,Mira,Flannery,anabel,clair, Cynthia, Flannery,cynthias sister(OC),,Erika, , Withny, Jasmin, Prima, Ivy, J, Melodie, Anible, Zoey,Chiyako,?**

**Should deila have her own harem of (female's) ? let me know **

**Luxis will have two Girlfriends that share him.**

**should ash meet his former friends at the party review let me know thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Elite Party

**Chapter 3: Elite Party**

(Hotel entrance)

The gathered Elites and Delia stood at the entrance to the hotel where there victory party is being held.

"Follow me and I'll show you where the party is being held" Mr Goodshow told the gathered Elites who just nodded and followed Mr Goodshow into the hotel.

As they entered the room they saw that there was a huge dance floor a bar and separate tables for the Elites, gym leaders, and Frontier Brains, where they could get something to eat.

Ash recognised some of the already gathered Elites, like Lance, Cynthia, Lucian and Agatha. He also recognised some of the Frontier Brains and of course Clair, the Blackthorn gym leader was as still as beautiful as ever. The same could be said for the other female gym leaders. "Welcome sirs and madams it's a pleasure to have you here please follow me and ill show you to your table" the waiter told Ash, his mother, Mr Goodshow and Ash's fellow Elites .

"Now sirs, madams would you like something to drink while you wait for the meal?" the waiter asked the Fiore Elites after they sat down .

"I would like a glass of coke" Ash told the waiter.

"Ill have a glass of red wine" Delia told the waiter.

"Ill have some sake" Luxis told the waiter.

"We'll have three glasses of white wine" Maya ordered for herself and fellow female Elite four members who nodded there heads to show they agreed with Maya's order.

The rest of the regions Elites came in followed by the Gym leaders and Frontier Brains.

Drake and Lance walked over to Ash followed by Clair, who was wearing a blue dress that showed of her impressive bust and gave a good view of her cleavage and stopped before her knees.

"Hello Ashura I see your still as strong as ever. I_ was _wondering how come you did not use any of your dragon Pokemon. I would have loved to see that Dragonite or Altria of yours again ?" Drake told Ash

_"My _Infernape has been wanting to fight Flint's Infernape again for a long time - since he lost to Flint's Infernape when I was in _Sunnyshore _City all those years ago for a match against Volkner for my last badge to enter the Sinnoh league" Ash told the senior dragon master.

"Ha Ha Ha, you have not changed Ash. Your still the same way with your Pokemon. You would do anything for them to care about a Pokemon pride. You truly are one of a kind Ash" Drake told Ash, his voice full of mirth.

"It's been a long time Ash you have grown into a powerful trainer. I want to have a battle with you myself I heard you beat Drake using only your Altraia I want to test myself against you to see how much you have grown so what do you say Ash"? Lance asked.

"It would be a pleasure to battle you Lance. Just give me a ring and I will set up a battle for us on Ryu Island Stadium. It is a fitting stadium for a dragon master to battle. Let me just get a pen and some paper and I will give you my home number and just say when you want to battle and I will set the rest up" Ash told Lance his tone full of _Excitement_ at the thought of battling Lance, since it was something he had wanted to do since he was a kid.

Ash held up his hand and called a waiter over to him, "Can you get me some paper and a pen please?" Ash asked the waiter.

"No problem sir I'll get it for you now" the waiter told Ash.

"Ryu Island, that's the island you battled Drake on isn't it?" Lance asked

"Yeah that's right but how do you know that?" Ash asked.

"Drake told all the Elites for the regions about where he met you after he warned Flint about his arrogance" Lance told Ash.

"Clair please join us take a seat" Ash asked the Blue haired Beauty.

"Ash you do know that this table is only for Elite four members and champions right" Clair asked Ash.

" Someone of your skill should be an Elite four member even if your not officially a elite four member your skill as a dragon master is enough for you to sit at this table same goes for Sabrina only with physic Pokemon" Ash told Clair leaving both women blushing at Ash's praise.

"I see well how things have been going for you at the Blackthorn gym Clair?" Ash asked the female dragon master.

" Unfortunately the standard of trainers changeling me has gone down most of the challengers today are all winy little brats that accuse me of cheating when I beet them with any of my dragon Pokemon" Clair paused and then said "I remember one pathetic trainer told me I was training my Pokemon wrong and that I was being quote cruel to my Garados and abusing my Pokemon because I was teaching my Seadra to resist high level electric attack's and that I was a cheater because I beat him in under one minute" Clair told Ash and made finger quotations with her fingers.

"Sounds like a week trainer with a big mouth it a pity you had to battle such a pathetic trainer. Just curious but who was the brat that accused you of cheating?" Ash asked Clair.

"The brats name was Max Maple I remember the brat's name because he sent a letter of complaint to the Pokemon league and G men and went bawling to daddy who is a gym leader in _Petalburg City_ in the _Hoenn region and claimed _that I cheated and got his daddy to come down to my gym and have the nerve to insult me and my gym. It's not my fault his brat is a pathetic and week trainer" Clair told Ash.

"Max always was a week and whiney brat," Ash told Clair.

"Trainers like that don't deserve to compete in competitions or Gym battles. I hope you threw the little loser out?" Misty asked Clair, as she, Sabrina, and her sisters walked in and sat down beside Ash .

"I had the referee throw him out Misty" Clair answered Misty's question.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Misty I hope your Dragonair is well" Clair asked Misty with a smile as she knew Misty had a habit of spoiling her Pokemon especially her Dragonair Garados ,_Milotic and Goldduck_.

"There in great form Garados and Dragonair just had a new Litter and they're all healthy. We just extended the gym and put a new pool in so that the Pokemon have somewhere bigger to swim" Misty told Clair with a smile.

"How are you Sabrina?" Ash asked Sabrina who was wearing a short red dress that showed of her impressive bust and gave a good view of her cleavage, hugging her figure just like Misty and her sisters dresses which also hugged their figures.

I am fine Ash I've been hearing a lot about you from Misty and her sisters I glad that your doing well" Sabrina told Ash with a smile glad to see him again

"I have been hearing rumors about your skill all the way out in Fiore you're a icon to some of the children out in Fiore they all want to be like Sabrina the Physic mistress" Ash told Sabrina with a smile.

"Really I'm surprised that I have fans out in Fiore most people are afraid of me because of my powers besides Misty and her sisters. The rest think I'm a freak. Sabrina told Ash sadly

"Well they're idiots. Your special you're a beautiful and talented young woman who was born with a very special gift" Ash told Sabrina leavening her blushing.

"Now Lance, Clair, Sabrina, Drake let me introduce you to my mother Delia Ketchum and my fellow Elite Members" Ash told them.

"This is my mother Delia" Ash told the group.

"Hello nice to meet you" Delia said.

"This is Maya she's our fighting Pokemon specialist" Ash told them as he introduced the purple haired woman.

"It's nice to meet you" Maya said to the group"

"This is _Mirajane_ she is our dark and ghost Pokemon specialist " Ash told the gathered group as he introduced the silver haired woman.

"Its a pleasure" Mira told the group curtly.

"This is CC she's our Psychic Pokemon specialist for Firore" Ash told the group as said woman just nodded her head.

"And finally this is Luxis he's our Electric Pokemon specialist" Ash told the two males and females.

"Pleasure " Luxis said with a nod of his head .

"Its nice to met you all" Lance and Clair told the Elite's

"Here are a pen and some paper sir," the waiter told Ash

"Thank you" Ash told the waiter as he wrote down his number and gave it to Lance.

"Just give me a ring when you want to have our battle and ill set it up for us to use the stadium on Ryu island" Ash told Lance .

" I will let me just get some time of from the G men and my next vacation I will give you a wring and well have our battle" Lance told Ash.

"Clair, Drake, you two come with Lance whenever we have our battle or earlier and I'll show you the kings preserve its full of dragon Pokemon even legendary dragon Pokemon and other rare Pokemon you can stay at my house as guests there is plenty of room for all of you" Ash told them.

"Same goes for you Sabrina your welcome in Fiore anytime just let me know when your vacation is and you can come and stay with me and mom at the island where we live its beautiful just ask Misty or her sisters. Or if you like you can use your powers to look into my mind and see for your self" Ash told Sabrina.

"You would trust me to look into your mind Ash ?" Sabrina asked in a shocked voice.

"Go ahead I'll lower my mental barriers I have nothing to hide" Ash told the shocked Physic. Sabrina nodded her head and said " I do it now is that ok Ash? " Sabrina asked Ash who just nodded. She looked into his mind and focused on what she wanted to see he thought, " show me your home

in Fiore" she saw a beautiful tropical island and a big Japanese style compound with a great view of the sea .

"It's a lovely spot isn't it Sabrina"? Ash asked the green haired beauty.

Sabrina jumped in surprise and turned around and saw Ash "how did you get into your mindscape?" Sabrina asked Ash.

"Every Elite four member and gym leader for Fiore can enter there mindscape its one of the first things we learn in using aura by mediation to calm the mind and focus on how to improve ourselves and battling skills with our Pokemon" Ash told her.

" I see I have to admit your battling skills have really improved since the last time I saw you and you helped me back then even after I turned Misty and the pervert into dolls" Sabrina told Ash her full of praise" Sabrina told Ash her voice full of praise and gratitude.

"Ash can I ask you a personal question you don't have to answer if you don't want to?" Sabrina asked Ash.

"Yeah go ahead what is you want to ask?" Ash askesd in a curious tone curious as to what Sabrina wanted to ask him, he had a hunch, but he would wait for her to ask.

"Ash why are your representing Fiore as there champion and why are you living there last time I saw your matches on TV you were representing Pallet town. What happened Ash? I know Misty knows but she just told me it was not her place to tell me what happened" Sabrina asked Ash.

"I had a feeling you would ask me about that" Ash told Sabrina with a sigh.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to forgot I asked" Sabrina told Ash who sighed.

"It's fine I'll tell you" Ash told Sabrina with a sigh.

(20 minutes later)

"And that's it now you know why I'm in Fiore of all my so called friends only Misty and her sisters and my mother stood by me. I hate those assholes and my so called former Pokemon fucking traitors" Ash told Sabrina his tone full of venom.

"I see I can't blame you I would have thought that they would have stuck by you instead of a stranger you have been through hell but you have come out stronger than before and matured because of it" Sabrina told Ash her tone full of admiration for the dark haired trainer.

"But I can see why Misty and her sisters like you so much you are one of a kind Ash you helped me when no one else would and thanks to you and Haunter you reminded me what its like to have fun I never got the chance to thank you Properly" Sabrina told Ash as she moved closer to him and ran her finger along his jaw and Ash could not help but blush at Sabrina's close proximity to him as he got a great view of her cleavage and impressive figure. Sabrina then stood on her toes to reach Ash as he was a good bit taller than him and kissed him on the lips. Ash bent down wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist and pulled her closer and kissed Sabrina on the lips. She then put her arms around his neck and sighed at the felling of Ash kissing her.

Ash then broke the kiss and pulled away from her and said" I think its time we get back to the others" Ash told Sabrina who sighted in disappoint for having to break the kiss but knew Ash was right.

"You know I meant what I said earlier your welcome in my home any time just let me know and come over for your next vacation and ill give you a tour of the whole region " Ash told Sabrina who smiled at the invitation.

"Thanks Ash I guess we better go back now" Sabrina told Ash who just smiled.

(Back with rest of Elite members)

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Clair called his name waving her hand in front of his face.

"What are they doing and why are they staring at each other" Clair asked Confused.

"They're having a conversation in Ash's mind Sabrina is using her powers to communicate by using telepathy and Ash just went into his mind to speak to her in private" Delia told Clair.

"Oh I see I'm surprised that Ash is able to go into his own mindscape. Usually they have to have strong powers to do that and they have to have mastered their powers, at least that's what I heard," Clair told Delia.

"It a common skill in Fiore most trainers can do it and all of the elite four members have able to do it along with being able to guard our minds I'm sure Lance is able to do it to due to his work for the G men" Delia told Clair who's face was full of surprise.

"Its true I learned how to repel telepathic attacks and guard my memory's I learned it when I was a fresh recruit in the g men" Lance to Clair.

"They're wakening up now any way look" Lance told Clair.

"Hey guys sorry about that I just had to answer some questions for Sabrina" Ash told the group.

"Ash here is the Frontier Brains and Scot he is anxious to see you again were just waiting for the rest of the Gym leaders and the Grand festival champion Soledad she has won it five years in a row in the four regions. Then we can have the pre party meal and then the DJ will start up the music " Mr Goodshow told Ash.

"That's fine it will be nice to talk to Scot and the Frontier Brains again. It will also be nice to see soldad again " Ash told Mr. Goodshow.

"It will be interesting to see what the kanto and sinnoh Frontier Brains are like. I wonder are they strong as the ones back home" Luxis wondered.

Then Scot walked in followed by most of the Frontier Brains for Kanto, and two of the Sinnoh Frontier Brains and a familiar face Ash recognized as Paul his old rival from sinnoh, and in the last few years since he became a frontier brain he had become a good friend of Ash's. He was finally happy as a frontier brain and he still competed in the master tourments"

(With Frontier Brains)

"Scot what do you know about the Fiore region and its champion?" Brendan asked Scott

"I met him again for the first time two years ago. I got a call from his master who was a friend of mine. She told me that she had an apprentice that was a very powerfull and gifted trainer and she wanted to give him his first test. I met with him and agreed to let him compete in the sinnoh battle frontier but told him that if he could not beat the first frontier brain for sinnoh the first time he would have to go home then to my surprise he domanited the match the frontier brain did not stand a chance it was a total one sided battle from the start. After that match he told me he would challenge the next brain in two weeks. He wanted to train his pokemon after I gave him the location of the next battle station he left and at all of his matchs he managed to totally dominate them. None of the brains stood a chance. He then challenged all of the other battle frontiers in the different regions and again it was the same none of the fronter brains stood a chance . I only remember battleing one trainer with that kind of skill he was the kid that kept his face coverd with his hood and never spoke. I rember now he had that symbol on his coat I did not reconise it at first untill I found it a few weeks later it was the symbol of an Ancient order of the aura guardians. So that kid is now champion of Fiore I see he is even stronger than before. But how come he is not a fronter brain he has the power and skill to be one with him as a fronter brain I doubt that anyone would be able to conquer the frontier station he was over and it would improve the battle frontier even more if we had an undefeated frontier brain" Brendan told Scott.

"I know I had the same thought with him and paul here I doubt any one would get passed them I even offered him the postion of fronter brain with some good money but he told me he just wanted to test his skill to see if he had improved any and told be he was going back into training under his master to improve himself and find new ways to bring out his Pokemons full Potentional. So I gave him his winnings and I tried to convince him to become a fronter brain. But he told me he did not want to he told me he still had much to learn before he could expect any postion of Frontier brain or Elite four or champion " Scott told Brenden.

"Ash had always been a stuborn one to turn down an offer for a fronter brain twice but he is happy now he finally achived his dream of being a master class trainer "Paul told scott a small smirk vissible on his face.

"Wait what has Ash got to do with this mystery champion Ashura ?" Annabel asked confused.

"You don't know you battled him didn't you ?" Paul asked Annabel.

"Yeah but that was 6 years ago when I battled Ash" Annabel said confused.

"The trainer with the long black coat and hood that covers his face and didn't speak the trainer that beat you in a few minutes without switching pokemon" Paul told Annabel coldly.

"What has that got to do with Ash?" Annabel asked Paul in a sharp tone, as she did not like being reminded about her humilating and quick defeat.

"That trainer was Ash and the same Ash who you battled and is now the champion of Fiore." Paul told Annabel with a sigh .

"What Ash is the one who destroyed Flint and Aaron?" Annabel asked shoked.

" Yes that's right and if the rumors I head are true Maybee you should try and get a date with him Annabel" Paul teased Annabel who just blushed proveing just how much he had changed over the years

"Paul leave Annabel alone stop teassing her" Greta tells Paul.

"fine lets go and greet him . besides I want to battle him again. What do you say Scott?" Paul askes.

"That's fine go ahead ill join you" Scott told Paul. They then walked up to the table to offer their congratulations to Ash.

(Back with water flower sisters & Sabrina)

"Sabrina what did you want to ask Ash about and why were you blushing?" Misty asked Sabrina in a teasing Tone.

"I don't know what your talking about I was not blushing" Sabrina told Misty denying her claim.

"Like sure you weren't what was it sunburn?" Daisy asked Sabrina in a teasing tone.

"Like so did you get a kiss from Ash, Sabrina? He is a good kisser isn't he Sabrina" Violet asked in a teasing tone.

"So did you get a kiss from Ash or not Sabrina" Misty asked Sabrina.

"I'm sorry Misty but I did I know you and your sisters like him but I wanted to thank him for helping me when I was younger I'm sorry" Sabrina told Misty her tone apologetic for kissing the man that Misty likes.

"Its fine Sabrina Ash is a great guy and I'm not going to ruin my friendship with you over a kiss besides my sisters like Ash to and we agreed to share him with each other so one more girl to share Ash with won't make a difference. Besides you're my best female friend and I don't want wreck our friendship and force you to choose between our friendship and Ash. So what do you say Sabrina will you agree to share him as well" Misty asked.

"I agree to share him as well you and your sisters are the first real friends I have had and I don't want to lose your friendship" Sabrina told Misty.

"There is something I want to ask you about Sabrina did you ask Ash about the incident that I could not tell you about?" Misty asked in a unusually serious tone.

Sabrina hung her head down and said in a low voice," Yeah I asked him why he is representing and living in Fiore and he told and showed me everything about how you and your sisters stuck by him through the hell he was forced to go through and those fucking traitors. I want to turn them into dolls and use them as pin cushions" Sabrina told Misty the last bit said with hatred and venom and a angry scowl on her normal beautiful face.

"I hard that they have got nowhere the pewter gym is a joke now it has managed to gained a reputation of being and easy win for new trainers now and as for the others they are doing as equally pathetic. The Two little bitches have not won a contest in ages and from what I hear they got badly humiliated in the last grand festival they failed to make it past the _preliminary_ rounds and threw a temper tantrum and accused there opponents of cheating, and from what Clair said earlier Max is still a week trainer with a big mouth and no skill" Misty told Sabrina.

"How did you find all that out Misty?" Sabrina asked wondering how her friend knew all of this.

"One of the perks of being and Elite Four you get to view the reports on the other gyms and competitions" Misty told Sabrina who just nodded seeing the Frontier Brains approaching the Elites table.

All the Frontier Brains walked up to the champions table and all of them expect Paul congratulate Ash on his victory and all of the Frontier Brains expect for Paul and Annabel return to their seats.

"Hello Ash still as ruthless as ever in battle" Paul asked Ash with a small smirk on his face.

"Hello Paul, Annabel nice to see you again" Ash greets them and then responds to Paul's comment.

"Your one to talk Paul from what I hear your just as bad with you Torrera still destroying your Opponents Pokemon although I have to admit I was disappointed to hear you did not enter last years Masters league I was looking forward to seeing you battle again I thought you would have gone to take a shot at Cynthia again" Ash told Paul.

"I was temporally banned because of some brat I beat. He accused me of abusing my Pokemon after I beat him and his weak Pokemon in a battle. So I had to hand over all of my Pokemon to Nurse Joy while she and the G men investigated to see if I was abusing my Pokemon so while the investigation was going on I was not allowed to compete in any Pokemon battles all thanks to some whiny brat I was only cleared two weeks ago along with and official apology form nurse joy and the G men. They found that my Pokemon were just trained to a very high level " Paul told Ash his voice full of anger.

"How could one person who your beat be able to accuse you of abusing your pokemon after loseing a battle against you and not be thought strange?"Ash asked confused.

"Turns out the fact that his father is a gym leader word backed up the brats claim along with the Peweter city gym leader in kanto also backed up the brats claim so there claim was taken seriously" Paul told Ash.

"Sounds like a sore loser I hope you put him and the other loser in there place" Luxis asked Paul.

" Never got the chance to the brat is hiding out in Petalburg city and I'm to busy with challengers to chase after the brat besides Scott banned him from competing in any more battle frontiers after he got creamed by Brendan and then his unofficial match against me and this nonsense about me abusing my Pokemon" Paul told Ash.

"Ash, Paul, I'd like to introduce you to Soledad she is the current defending Grand festival champion" Mr Goodshow told Ash and Paul interrupting there conversation. Both looked up and saw Soledad standing beside Mr Goodshow

Soledad was wearing a red dress that showed off her impressive bust and figure along with her long pink hair. She had grown even more beautiful over the years.

"Soledad this is Ash or his full name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Fiore champion and this is Paul he is the leader of the Sinnoh Battle frontier" Mr goodshow told Soledad

"it's a pleasure to see you again Soledad " Ash greeted her with a smile

"You to Ash you sure have grown up a lot since I last saw you," Soledad told Ash with a smile on her face.

"Your even more beautiful since I last saw you" Ash told Soledad who blushed at Ash's complement.

"Thanks Ash its good to see you again" Soledad told Ash trying not to failing at blushing to Ash's smile.

"Have a set the meal will be hear soon and then we can have some fun when the music starts. " Ash told Soledad with a smile.

"Ash is right the meal will be hear in a few minutes until then sit-down and relax" Paul told soledad agreeing with Ash.

"Join us Paul; you might as well," Ash told Paul.

(Later after Dinner)

" I would like to congratulate Ashura on his victory and apologie again for the rudeness of Flint to him after his victory. I want you to know that Flints attitude does not reflect on the Pokemon league's one so lets get the music started and have fun" Mr Goodshow told the crowed as he finished his short speech.

"Misty would you like to dance?" Ash asked his best and oldest friend.

"Of course you don't need to ask" Misty told Ash.

" So Ash is Sabrina a good kisser?" Misty asked teasingly

"How do you know that Sabrina kissed me?" Ash asked Misty

She told me and I saw the dopy look on your face after she kissed you "Misty teased him.

"Still have the same look on your face even after all this time" Misty said teasingly.

"Your jealous" Ash asked his friend.

"No I feel sorry for poor Sabrina having to kiss you you're a very bad kisser" Misty told Ash joking .

"Is that right well I might just have to prove you wrong Mist" Ash told her a glint in his eye that said he was up to something.

"I'd like to see you try but you might want to prove it to my sisters and Sabrina that you can actually kiss" Misty told Ash her eyes full of mischief.

Misty opened her mouth to say something else but What ever else she was going to say was cut off buy Ash kissing her.

Someone cutting in and pulling them apart Ash interrupted quality time and Misty looked over annoyed at whoever had interrupted them and there looks promised lots of pain for the one who did.

Ash looked over and when he saw who it was his face turned to a mask of pure anger and hatred, "Fuck off you stupid fucking pervert where busy and I doubt Misty wants anything to do with you scum so get lost. Do us all a favor and walk under a car." Ash told Brock.

" Misty why don't you ditch this loser and let me show you what a real man looks like," Brock told Misty trying to hit on her.

"I've told you before get lost I want nothing to do with fucking traitors and besides Ash here is more of a man than you will ever be not to mention a better trainer than you could ever hope to be I feel sorry for your Pokemon having such a pathetic trainer" Misty told Brock with a cold smirk on her beautiful face.

"Let's go back to the table Ash I'm sure Violet, Lilly, and Daisy will want to dance with you as well" Misty told Ash who nodded and put his arm around Misty and went to lead her back to the table but Brock grabbed Misty's other arm.

"Your staying here with me get away from the thief and cheater, " Brock told Misty as he grabbed her arm.

"No now let me go I'm going with Ash not some loser like you" Misty told Brock.

"You've heard what Misty said I suggest you listen to her and let go of her arm before I make you, "Ash told Brock in a cold voice.

"Fuck off Ketchum she is staying here with me and it looks like numbers are in my favors" Brock told Ash as Max and Gary came up behind Brock with May and Dawn beside them.

"Fine, we do it the hard way. I'll enjoy teaching you some manners" Ash told Brock .

"Shut up Ketchum were better than you ever would be you just got lucky besides you're a loser and a week trainer I'm the best after all" Max told Ash his tone full of arrogance.

Misty just started laughing at Max' s stupidity.

"What are you laughing at Misty" Max asked confused.

"I'm laughing at the notion that you think you can beat Ash who just beat two of the sinnoh Elite four in under two minutes Your not even good enough to lick the dirt of Ash's boots. You have been banned from the battle frontier after you accused one of their brains of cheating and abusing their Pokemon because they destroyed you in Battle."

"Mist is right your just a loser with a big mouth now let go of Misty or I'll make you" Ash told Brock.

"I'd like to see you try" Brock told Ash as he went to kiss Misty after groping one of her luscious breasts.

"Let go of me now you Filthy Pervert" Misty shouted as she slapped Brock across the face and kicked him in the family jewels. The noise echoing through the room attracted the attention of the other Fiore Elite and her sisters and friends.

(At the Elite table )

Luxios was having a interesting discussion with the other Elites from the other regions and Miss Ketchum was talking to Sabrina when they heard Misty shout of pervert and they looked over and saw Brock grabbing Misty's arm and groping her. They saw Ash with a look of pure anger and hate and saw that he was tense and about to fight Brock and his friends.

Luxios looks over at his friends and they nodded to show they were ready for a good old-fashioned brawl. "Excuse us for a moment we have to help Ash teach a pervert some manners" Luxis told the other Elites as they went to back up Ash and if necessary fight beside him.

"Wait a moment where going with you, she's our baby sister " Daisy told Luxis as she stood up her sisters beside her along with Delia there faces full of anger.

"I'm going with you Misty is a very good friend and I will not let some pervert get away with groping her "Sabrina told the others in a cold voice while radiating murderous intent.

(Back with Ash)

CRUNCH!

Ash took advantage of Misty's kick to Brock's family jewels to punch Brock in the face knocking him to the ground holding his nose in pain and then he placed Misty behind him.

"Now Ash I hope you weren't going to start a fight without letting us join in. It's been so long since we have had a good brawl?" Luxis asked Ash jokingly a cocky smirk on his face a expression mimicked by the rest of Ash's friends even the female Elite four members of Fiore and Sabrina were looking at May and Dawn with a look that promised lots of pain.

"Well looks like the odds are even, aren't they" Ash told Brock and Max and their friends with a smirk on his face.

"I call first dibs on the pervert here. I'm going to teach him what happens when you mess with my friends" Ash said in a dark tone with a grin on his face that promised lots of pain for Brock

Ash then rushes forward, and much like his fire Pokemon earlier, he seemingly disappears to those watching in a burst of speed and reappears in front of Gary and Punches him in face with a Aura infused fist sending him flying across the dance floor, landing on one of the tables on the broad of his back, making him going into the world of dreams.

Sabrina and CC took the opportunity to levitate May and Dawn towards Maya who was ready for them and jumps up in the air and kicks the two of them in chest sending them flying over to join Gary. " Now that's what I call team work. It's been so long since we have had a good brawl." Maya says with a smirk Ash she high fives Sabrina and CC.

"Looks like the pervert got what he deserved" Sabrina says a cold smirk on his face.

"Looks like its just you me brat lets see if daddy thought you how to fight" Luxis says with a smirk that made Max gulp in fear.

Max runs at Luxis swinging his arms widely trying to punch Luxis who just easily blocks his punch and knees Max in the gut. Then he gives him a Rabbit punch using his elbow to the back of Max's head and then gives Max an aura thunder infused punch in the gut, thus leaving Max gasping for breath on his knees in pain from the force of the punch and the thunder.

"Man your pathetic I guess all you can do is mouth your nothing but a pathetic week little trainer that got everything given to him by daddy. I show you what happens when you insult my friend. I'll put you out of your misery " Luxis sneers as lifts Max up by the scruff of the shirt and then knocks Max out with a punch to the face and throws him over to where Garry and the others are forming one pathetic pile.

"Nice one Luxis you gave him what he deserved now what do you say we have some fun; This is a party after all" Ash Asked his fellow Elites.

"Yeah why not let's have some fun," Luxis said agreeing with Ash.

(2 hours after fight)

"Goodnight Mr. Goodshow it was a great party we had fun after those losers were taken care of" Ash told Mr. Goodshow.

"Thank you Ash. Misty I'm sorry for Mr. Stone's actions and Ash I'm sorry for Mr. Maples rudeness. I'm going to suspend his trainer's license and any future Gym leader status he might inherit. This was his last chance since he had been causing to much trouble lately" Mr. Goodshow told Ash and Misty.

"Sabrina, Clair, _Soledad_, Cynthia it was nice you again goodnight I hope we meet again if your ever in Fiore let me know and you can say with me and mom. Lance I meant what I said earlier just let me know when you want to have our battle and will have our battle" Ash told the dragon master who nodded.

" I will Ash I have a few weeks vacation coming up soon when I get the exact dates I ring you to set it up goodnight Ash and safe journey. " Lance told Ash as he shock Ash's hand. "Goodnight Ms Ketchum it was a pleasure meeting you" Lance told Miss Ketchum a small blush on his face as he snuck a Quick glance at her impressive bust.

Delia noticed his wandering eyes and decided to tease him a bit she leaned over and gave him a better view of her bust. And seeing she was wearing no bra caused his face to go red as he said goodbye to Delia and rushed out of the room with a faint bulge in his trousers, causing Ash and the others to laugh there heads off at Lance's predicament.

"Mom I think you nearly caused him to faint from blood loss and caused him to destroy his Pants" Ash told Delia with an amused expression on his face at his mother's actions.

"Of course where do you think you got your charm and good looks from" Delia told Ash with a coy smirk on her face.

"Goodbye Mr Goodshow and thank you for a pleasant evening" Ash told Mr. Goodshow.

After Ash had said goodbye to Cynthia and Soledad and Clair again by giving each of them a kiss and a hug, leavening them blushing.

"Goodbye mist come and visit on your next vacation and if you have any trouble with Brock let me know. I'll be over straight away" Ash told Misty as he kissed her goodbye repeated the same actions with her sisters.

"Sabrina the same goes for you. Here is my number. Whenever your next vacation comes and visit me in Fiore and I'll show you all around Fiore or just give me a call if you want to talk" Ash told Sabrina as he kissed her on the lips and hugged her, leaving the usually cold Physic blushing.

The rest of the Fiore Elite Fiore said goodbye to Sabrina and the Waterflower sisters and the female members of the Elite four hugged Sabrina and gave her their numbers and told her to call them . Luxis shock her hand and wished her the best of luck with her gym and told her to visit and he would introduce her to his girlfriends.

"Goodbye Sabrina dear, it was a pleasure meeting you and I want you to know, like Ash said, you're more than welcome in our house anytime. There is plenty of room for you in our house so visit us some time dear," Delia told the Green haired Physic.

"Thank you Miss Ketchum," Sabrina told Ash's mother

"Goodbye, and remember stay in contact" Ash told Sabrina and the Waterflower sisters as the Fiore Elite and his mother and her Mister Mime got into the limo and traveled back to their hotel room.

* * *

**Next chapter: Clash of the Dragon masters Ash vs Lance who will win ? untill next time please Review**

Authors Note: Sorry that this took so long but im back to Collage and I have a load of school work so I don't get much time to write now. I will update all my story's im not abandoning them ever . my updates will just slow down a lot because of school im sorry but there is nothing I can do.

Current Harem list for ash is :

Sabrina,misty,Lilly,daisy,violet,maya,CC,Mira,Flannery,anabel,clair, Cynthia, Flannery,cynthias sister(OC),,Erika, , Withny, Jasmin, Prima, Ivy, J, Melodie, Anible, Zoey,Chiyako,, giselle winnona and whitney, Candice,Solana shared with Deila , Rebecca, Shauna

**Deilia current harem list is **

Nurse Joy orange islands, Officer Jenny, Proffesor Morgan(oc ) Ivy shared with ash, same wih hunter J, same with Prima, and Solana

**Warning**

**Deila and ash will be very close in this fic closer than normal as seen next chapter they will have no problems being naked around each other or bathing together or Having sex in front of each other there will be teasing each other there might be lemons with each other but the main pairings will still be ash harem and deila female harem .**

**Don't worry im going to give both a massive harem but im going to make it slow this will earn the m Rating I might increase the rateing later but for now its just m rateing . I want to show the relationships between characters properly I hate where suddenly they like each other and they just start going at it like Rabbits it can ruin a good harem story . **

**If there is any Pokemon you want **Ash,Misty,Lilly,Violet,Daisy, Chiyako Fiore regions Princess to have put it in a review or even for deila to have.

Im still taking names for ash and deila harem .

Thanks to all those who review my story and special thanks to Ultimate question for doing beta for this chapter thanks man.


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing with Poachers

**Chapter 4: Dealing with Poachers **

Special thanks to WolfDots for doing beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this story except for my own OCs.

4- Weeks later- Ash Ketchum's house in the Fiore Region Summer Island.

Ash lay in his bed fast asleep as the rays from the morning sun came in through his bedroom window and fell upon his face, but Ash did not notice. He was deeply dreaming, until his mother took it upon herself to wake him up.

"Ash dear, get up now it's time for breakfast and you have a meeting with the king in two hours", Delia shouted up the stairs to wake her son up. Ash then promptly turned over on to his side pulled the covers over his face and ears, then went back to sleep.

(Ash's Kitchen Fiore Region)

"Ash dear get up now, I won't tell you again!", Delia shouted up the stairs trying in vain to wake her son up.

-Five minutes later after checking on the breakfast and giving Pikachu his breakfast-

Delia looked at the clock, and realized that she had called Ash down ten minutes ago. He was still not up, so she checked the breakfast. Seeing that it was done cooking, she turned the cooker down, so that the breakfast would not burn.

"Fine then Ash, we do it the hard way", Delia mumbled to herself as she walked over to the counter and grabbed one of her Pokeballs. It held one of the Pokemon that she had caught herself.

"Poliwag, I chose you sweetie", Delia said as she released her small water Pokemon from its Pokeball. Poliwag then jumped into Delia's arms, and rubbed its head against her chest.

After Poliwag had settled down Delia walked up to Ash's room and opened the door, she saw Ash sprawled out on his bed. He was laying on his side facing the window outside. Delia walked over to the other side of the bed towards where Ash was facing with Poliwag in her arms, and told it to use water gun on Ash to wake him up.

Delia ordered, "Poliwag sweetie use water gun on Ash". The small water Pokémon blasted Ash with a water gun waking him up violently. Ash rolled out of the bed and sat up on the floor coughing and spluttering. He rubbed his eyes, and looked to see who had soaked him. Seeing his mother standing there in a loose thin T-shirt which showed off her cleavage. Ash could see the shape of her large D-cup breasts through her shirt, and her red panties underneath them.

Ash noticed that his mother was trying and failing not to laugh at his predicament eventually she gave in and laughed at Ash's state.

"HA HA! You should have got up when I called you Ash", Delia told Ash after she had stopped laughing at his state. Ash stood up untangled himself from the covers. One could easily tell how much Ash had grown since he left Pallet. He was easily 6'5", and had a well muscled chest. He was only wearing boxers, because of the tropical climate of Fiore.

Ash looked around and noticed the absence of his Faithful starter ."Mom did you see Pikachu?", Ash asked his mother.

"He came down for his breakfast after I called you, he was able to get up first time. He is much easier to wake up than his trainer", Delia told Ash who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Ash then asked his mother what was for breakfast.

"French toast and orange juice honey", Delia replied after giggling about how he hasn't changed at all. Ash then went outside, and called his Pokemon into formation. He fed all his Pokemon their special food to get all their daily supplements in, and checked their conditions. After all this was done, he went inside and showered.

(20 minutes later)

Ash dressed in a pair of jeans and a sleeveless top with Pikachu perched in his usual place, on Ash's shoulder, beside him stood Delia wearing a dress suit. Next to her stood Mr. Mime. They had just finished locking the doors, and were ready to leave. The group headed towards the large island for Ash's meeting, and so Delia open her restaurant for the days business.

Delia returned her Mr. Mime to his Pokeball, because he hated flying. Mr. Mime suffered motion sickness from the high speeds they travelled at whenever they flew. Delia then released her Salamance, who roared his name to the world when he was released.

"Salamance sweetie, I chose you!", Delia said as she released her dragon Pokemon. Ash had given her Salamance when it was still a Bagon as her birthday present.

Salamance let out a loud roar when released, and turned towards his mistress licking Delia's face and rubbing his jaw against Delia. Wanting attention which Delia gladly gave, she started scratching Salamance under his chin causing the large dragon to purr in content.

"Salamance sweetie, I need a lift to the large island, ok?", Delia asked her dragon Pokemon. Who simply bent down, and allowed Delia to climb on his back.

"Dragonite comes on out", Ash said as he threw his Pokeball into the air. There was a flash of red light, and when it cleared standing in front of Ash was a massive jet black Dragonite who shouted her name when released.

"DRAGONITE!", she roared.

Ash walked forward and petted his Dragonite. Who leaned into Ash's touch, enjoying the feeling of being petted by her master.

"Dragonite, I need you to fly me to the large island by the king's palace, alright buddy?" Ash asked Dragonite, who just nodded her head to show that she understood. Turning around so her back was facing Ash, he climbed on. After a moment of pause, Ash on Dragonite and Delia on Salamance, were high in the sky flying fast towards the large island. When the large island came into view they both paused in mid air on their Pokemon.

"I'll see you later Mom, I'm going to be late, I will call you and let you know when I am returning", Ash told Delia who smiled. She just smiled and told him it would be fine.

"Ok Ash, see you later just remember to let me know if you're going to be late or won't be home", Delia told Ash. Who in turn promised to let her know, and told Dragonite to continue on towards the king's palace.

"Let's go Dragonite", Ash told his large Dragonite as they flew of the direction of the Kings palace. Pretty soon the Kings palace came into view. A massive compound in the mountains, the center held a gigantic Japanese-style Palace.

"When Ash and Dragonite landed, they were met by one of the king's attendants. Ash was told to follow him to the Large Meeting room for the elite four meeting."

"Follow me please Champion Ashura, I have been ordered to bring you to the meeting room", the attendant said.

"What do you mean? I know where the meeting is, it's where it is always, it's in the throne room. I surely know my own way the there", Ash told the kings attendant.

"I'm sorry, but I was sent to inform you that today meeting will take place in a private room. Only the elite and his royal highness are allowed in", the attendant informed Ash.

"Fine lead the way, Dragonite return thanks for the lift buddy", Ash thanked his Pokemon as he followed the attendant to the meeting.

Ash and the attendant soon arrived to a large room with a throne, and beside the throne was a large table with five luxurious chairs. A small table with a digital projector, and a white screen was in the center of the room.

Ash wondered why the elite four meeting was being held here, as the monthly meetings always take place in the King's throne room.

Ash's train of thought was interrupted by a male voice calling his name. Ash turned towards the source of the voice, and saw a tall blond haired man wearing a pair of blue jeans and an open black jacket exposing a mustered colored t-shirt. A pair of headphones, with small lightning bolt symbols, hung loosely around his neck.

Ash recognized the figure as his fellow elite four member Laxus, Fiores electric Pokemon specialist, one of Ash's closest friends.

"Hello, earth to Ash, any one in there?", Laxus asked Ash in a joking tone.

"Sorry, I zoned out", Ash told Laxus.

"So Laxus any idea what's going on, and why the elite four meeting is being held here?" Ash asked his friend as he took a seat at the table.

"Nope no idea, I asked gramps earlier and he wouldn't tell me", Laxus told Ash.

"It must be something big if he is using one of the private conference rooms for the meeting instead of the throne room", Laxus said in a serious tone.

"I guess we will find out soon enough" Ash told his friend.

"You guys, any idea what's going on?" came a female's voice from the door.

Ash and Laxus turned towards the source of the voice. A beautiful,

busty girl with long flowing purple hair wearing a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless black top stood there. In her left hand was a long, thin bundle with the shape of a sword wrapped in a black cloth.

Entering the room behind her were the other elite four members. Before any questions could be asked the king appeared. Behind the king was a beautiful green haired young woman wearing a tight kimono. It left little to imagination when she moved. The king asked all of the elites to take a seat after ordering his attendants to seal the room.

"Guards seal the room, no one gets in without my permission", the king ordered. The guards did as told, and the king turned to his Knights, the Elite Four, and Champion of Fiore.

"Everyone please sit down, we have urgent matters to discuss ", The king said.

"A week ago we received information from one of our agents that a new group of Pokemon thieves, calling themselves Team crystal, have managed to set base on two of our islands."

At first, we just assumed they were average thieves, so we sent an undercover agent to infiltrate the new organization. What they found was disturbing." The king paused for a minute before continuing.

"Its seams they have been trying to find a way to remove all emotions from Pokemon, so they would not feel pain, just be mindless weapons that would keep battling until they died. The project's name is Project Yami. It seems they are very close to succeeding, and they are responsible for the sudden increase in Pokemon attacking our tourist ships", The king told the elites, who had shocked and disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Now we have found their base locations, and I have teams of specially trained rangers and Police on standby. Chiyako, the projector", the king ordered his daughter who did what her father told her swiftly.

An image of a large building hidden in woodlands appeared on screen. Men in uniforms were displayed. Ash would recognize the logos on their uniforms anywhere. It was the same symbol that the traitor Loki had tattooed on his arm.

"What you are seeing here, is one of their main bases of operation in this region. It's a shame that it has managed to stay undetected for three months without detection ", the king told the gathered Elites.

"Now then, this base is located on Ryōjin Island", the king told the Elites as an image of the base appeared on the screen.

Ash, Laxus, you two will be in charge of the raid on their base. Lethal force is authorized if necessary. However, I would prefer if your team could bring in as many alive as possible, so that I can have our interrogators find out why it took us so long to find out about their operation in this region. We need to find out who is heading this organization", the king told Ash and Laxus who both nodded.

"Remember, our main objective like always is the safety of all the captured Pokémon. If it's a choice between killing a few poachers and the Pokemon surviving, then the Pokemon come first", the king told the gathered Elites as the image on screen changed to Pokémon in small cramped cages.

"Therefore, to ensure this we will have a emergency medical team made up nurse joy's and human doctors in case any of the rescue team gets injured", the king told Ash and his fellow knights.

Now Maya, Mirajane, and CC. You three will be in charge of the raid on Hokkaido Island", the king told the mentioned elites who nodded to show that they expected the assignment.

The image on the screen changed to show a city and a large building with what looked like security guards outside of it.

"Now be careful, this base is located in the middle of a city and is operating inside an ordinary skyscraper so be careful of internal defenses ", the king told the female elites.

"I am having the officer jenny's in place to redirect all traffic to this part of the city as soon as the operation begins, so be ready for a fight and be careful of any possible hostages. Remember the Pokemon's safety is our first priority", the king warned the three female knights who nodded and promised to be careful.

"Now, I also want you to be very careful and if possible not to damage any computers they have. We can have our computer experts hack them, and extract any important data.

I want to know how many players are in this operation, and at least get some important information on them that I can share with the G-men. I want to know why it took so long for us to find them", the king told his knights who nodded to show that they understood their orders.

The king handed Ash and each of the elite four members a scroll of paper with a wax seal of the royal house of Fiore region.

"Now I have just given each of you a warrant that grants you the authority to detain, and use any amount of force necessary to catch these criminals", the king told the elites.

"Right, that's all; the operation begins in two hours, please meet up with your teams who have been briefed and are ready and waiting for you to begin the operation" The king told his elites who got up and bowed to the king before walking out.

"Looks like we get to have fun with some criminals, and remind them why to keep out of Fiore", Mirajane told her friends with a smirk on her face.

"Don't forget that the king told us to use some restraint" (Ash).

"Meaning we can't just blast them from the air with dark pulse Mirajane", CC reminded her fellow elite in a neutral voice.

"Don't be such a downer CC, besides we get to finally crack some heads and rescue some Pokémon. Can't think of a better way to spend the day", Mirajane told her fellow elite with fire in her eyes.

Ash , Laxus, Pikachu, and the other elites had the same thought at that moment. May Arceus help the poor bastards that get in Mirajanes way.

Ash and his fellow elites reached their destination.

"Be careful, and watch each other's back these guys must be better than the usual scum we get here to have stayed undetected for this long", Ash warned the female elites.

"I recognized one of the grunts as the asshole who tried to set me up back when I was still in Kanto so be careful he will fight to kill and remember to watch each other's back use your elites from all your Pokemon. Don't bother playing nice remember we just have to bring them in alive nothing about being half dead" Ash told the female elite members with a smirk on his face which they soon mirrored.

"I guess we better get going" Laxus told his fellow elites as he released his Zapdos.

"Zapdos come forth I summon your aid my friend" Laxus said as he released his legendary electric/flying type Pokémon.

"Dragonite" I chose you" Ash said as he released his dragon Pokémon.

"Alakazam come out" CC said as she released her Physic Pokémon

"CC do you mind if myself and Mira hitch a ride with you?" Maya asked CC.

"Do as you like I don't care either way" CC told Maya who thanked her.

"See you later and best of luck with your assignment Ash Laxus" CC told the only male members of the elite four.

"Now Alakazam use teleport on Me, Mirajane, and Maya" CC told her Pokémon after using her powers to tell Alakazam the location to teleport to as the female elite four members disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey Ash you up for a Race?" Laxus asked Ash.

"I'm up for a race what do you say Dragonite?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"DRAGONITE" Ash's dragon Pokémon shouted as it gave a powerful flap of its wings and they were air born with Laxus and Zapdos following and managing to keep up with Dragonite's impressive speed.

With both Pokémon racing each other they reached their destination a forest clearing half a mile from the base.

Dragonite and Zapdos landed in the campsite of the Pokémon rangers and Police who were surprised to see such a pair of rare Pokémon like Dragonite and Zapdos.

The officer jenny that was in charge walked forward and saluted both Ash and Laxus and told them that they were ready.

"Were ready to move Sir Ashura, sir Laxus we have all roads closed off and the building is surrounded and the medical teams are ready" the officer Jenny told the two elite trainers.

Ash turned to a female ranger with blue hair and a wearing the standard female ranger's uniform and a Plulse riding on her shoulder .

"Solana are the rangers ready to move out" Ash asked the female ranger.

"Yeah were ready to move out just give the word" Solana told Ash.

"Good we hit them hard and fast while me and Laxus go in first and take care of the main opposition. While we're doing that half of you secure the rest of the rooms and free any Pokemon you can, whilst the rest of you secure the outside and make sure none of them escape if they manage to bypass those of us inside" Ashura told the gathered Police and Rangers.

"Yes sir" the rangers and Police shouted.

"Good now let's move out" Ash told the police and rangers.

Ash Laxus returned there Pokémon and followed the rangers and Police up a hill and through the forest towards the base stopping behind a set of large boulders.

Ash Laxus and Pikachu peeked over the bolder and saw that there were four grunts guarding the entrance.

" I'll take the two on the left you take the two on the right ok?" Ash asked Laxus .

"No problem" Laxus told Ash

Both Ash and Laxus jumped over the bolder while channeling aura into their muscles and both called out the name of their technique.

"Shukuchi" both Ash and Laxus called out at the same time and to the eyes of the rangers and police both Ash and Laxus seemingly disappeared and reaper behind the grunts.

Ash knocked the first of his grunts out with an aura infused jab to the face and when the second grunt tried to shoot Ash, a shield of aura materialized itself to protected Ash from the bullets.

Ash seemingly disappeared to the eye of the second grunt and felt someone crushing his hand before feeling a pain in his stomach and a sudden loss of breath .

The grunt looked down and saw a fist lodged in his solar plexus before everything went black from the force of Ash's Aura infused punch.

Ash looked over and saw Laxus standing over the bodies of the grunts and his fist was covered in Lightning produced from his own unique Aura.

Ash singled the Rangers and Police to follow him and Laxus into the base.

Ash created an Aura sphere in his left hand and Laxus created an Aura shield to protect them both and Ash used his aura sphere to blow the door off its hinges.

With the door out of the way Ash and Laxus and there squad saw that there was only one way to go which was straight ahead and a large hallway.

Ash and Laxus kept walking until they saw the end of the corridor and saw that the corridor was starting to branch out in two separate directions.

Before Ash or Laxus could decide which way to go a bunch of grunts came from both directions with the grunts on the left releasing there Houndoom and the grunts on the left releasing there machoke.

"Same as before ill take the guys on the left you take the ones on the right ok?" Ash asked the blond haired electric master.

"No problem there just useless trash anyway" Laxus told Ash in a confident tone.

"Siczor I chose you" Ash said as he released his rare black Scizor.

"Come on out Electivire its time to put sometrash in there place" Laxus said as he released his Electivire.

"Siczor use Quick Attack and SlAsh on the Houndoom buddy" Ash told his Siczor.

Siczor claws started to glow white and then disappeared to the eyes of the Pokemon Thieves and Houndoom and when Siczor reappeared again he was behind the Houndoom who fell to the ground unconscious from the force of Sizors blows.

"Surrender now your under arrest for Pokemon abuse and you won't be harmed if you refuse we will be forced to use force" Ash told the Poachers in a cold tone as he covered his hands in a purple fire like aura while projecting his killing intent towards the goons making them experience visions of their own death by Ash's hands.

The terrified poachers fell to their knees from the force of Ash's killing intent and quickly surrendered thinking that Ash must be a demon in human form.

"Now I want to know where all the Pokemon are being held so tell me or else I will kill every one of you in a slow and painful manor?" Ash threatened the poachers as he covered both of his hands in a purple flame like aura while a few sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks as he stared at the poachers showing he would not hesitate to shock them into submission with a Thunderbolt . While a yellow electrical aura covered Laxus left hand and radiated yellow electrical sparks.

"Well, tell me what I want to know or else you won't like the consequences of not telling me " Ash told the poachers.

"Fuck you asshole we aren't talking" the brave goon spat at Ash.

Ash walked forward and placed his left hand which was covered in a purple flame like aura on of the poacher's heads .

"Wrong choice asshole, now we do things the hard way" Ash told the poachers as he placed his left hand still covered in a purple flame on the poachers head, as his whole body blew up in purple flame, leaving the grunt to scream and plead for release.

After five minutes Ash removed his hand from the poacher who fell to the ground having passed out from the pain.

"Now does anyone else feel like being a wise guy, because if you don't tell me what I want to know then my friend and I are going to get angry and you won't like it if we get angry" Ash told the poachers as held up his left hand still covered in a purple like flame with a psychotic grin on his face.

Shaking like leaf in a storm, one of the grunts stood up. "Just go straight down the corridor that we came from, and the first two doors on the left is where the Pokemon are being stored there with the kidnapped researchers. The goon squeaked before passing out.

"Officer Jenny put these clowns in handcuffs, and bring them outside to the other officers the rest of you lets go", Ash told the officer jenny as the rest of the group followed him to where the Pokemon were being held.

Ash , Laxus and the other members of the Taskforce split up and took one of the doors each.

(With Ash)

"Typhlosion I chose you" Ash said as he released his fire Pokemon.

"Siczor use X-Scissor on the lab door now" Ash ordered.

"Typhlosion use smoke screen to flood the room now", Ash told his fire Pokemon who faithfully complied.

Every one inside the room fell to their knees coughing trying to catch there breathe.

"Let's go" Ash told his team as he charged into the smoke with his Pokemon at his side and started attacking the goons knocking them out one by one using Pressure point techniques to knock out his opponents.

Suddenly one of the goons came charging widely towards Ash with a knife in hand.

Ash side stepped his attacker and caught there wrist and twisted there hand making his opponent release the knife and hit his attackers elbow joint with an aura infused open palm strike shattering his attackers elbow like glass.

"Nothing but trash remember to stay out of fiore or you will get a lot worse next time" Ash told the grunt who was on the ground clutching his arm in pain with tears in his eyes from the pain of having his elbow joint shattered before everything wet black from Ash kicking him into a wall causing him to lose conscious.

"Officer Jenny please read them there rights" Ash asked the female Police officer.

However before officer jenny could read them there rights there were interrupted by clapping..

!CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Ash turned towards the direction that the noise came from and saw a face that he could never forget seeing as the last time he saw him was all those years back in pallet.

"Not bad Ashy-boy seems like you've improved since the last time I saw you isn't that right Ashy-boy" The stranger told Ash.

"Loki" Ash said his tone full of venom.

"Ah you still mad about that incident all those years ago at oaks lab Ashy-boy" Loki asked Ash in a condescending tone.

"Why don't you just surrender now and come quietly your under arrest asshole" Ash told Loki who just laughed.

"HA HA HA HA, oh that's rich do you really think I will just come quietly Ashy-boy" Loki asked Ash as he activated his aura and created a reddish black aura flame in both hands.

"Nope I didn't think for a minute that you would come quietly, but enough talk lets do things the fun way you son of a bitch" Ash told Loki with a smirk on his face ready for a fight as he activated his own aura creating a Royal purple flame like Aura.

"Bring it on Ashy-boy" Loki told Ash in a taunting tone as he charged towards Ash with his fists closed and ready for a fight.

"The rest of you work on freeing the Pokemon leave this asshole to me now go remember the Pokemon are our first priority " Ash ordered the rest of his team members Ash he charged towards Loki .

Both Ash and Loki fists met each others jaw in the middle of the room.

Loki went to punch Ash again but Ash caught Loki's wrist and threw him over his shoulder and towards the opposite wall where Loki flipped in mid air and used the wall as a spring board to change directions and charged back towards Ash.

"Try and stop this Ashy-boy now die Yami aura Rajjin no kobushi( Dark aura :fist of the thunder god)" Loki shouted as he covered his fist in black lighting and charged towards Ash before punching the air in front of him at incredible speeds causing a fist of made out of black Lighting to propel itself towards Ash

"Aura :Sempu Ken!( Whirlwind Punch)" Ash shouted as awhirlwind formed around his body and Ash began to focus the Aura into his arm and Jabbed the air straight in front of him sending the whirlwind towards Loki' and his attack.

The whirlwind overpowered the Lighting and hit Loki dead on and sent him flying out into the hallway.

"Surrender Loki you can't win your under arrest by authority of the king of fiore for crimes against Pokemon and theft" Ash told Loki who laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, not bad at all Ashy-boy looks like someone finally taught you how to fight but it's not over yet we will meet again at another time but let me leave you a present before I go" Loki told Ash he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yami Aura (Dark aura): kakyuu (fireball)" Loki shouted as he created a large black fire ball and threw it towards Ash and everyone in the room.

"Fuck! Aura shield!" Ash shouted as he created a large shield of pure aura with both hands and put a lot of aura into the shield to stop and contain the fireball.

The ball of fire impacted Ash's shield and exploded and pushed Ash back a few feet, but Ash managed to use his aura to contain the explosion. It took a lot out of him though as his face was full of sweat from the assault.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared Loki was nowhere in sight.

"Damn! He got away I need to practice with my Aura more..." Ash mumbled to himself before wiping the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his coat and turning to where the rangers and officer jenny's were checking on the Pokemon and taking stamens from the Captured professors one of which he recognized unfortunately as Samuel Oak.

Ash then noticed one of the officer Jennies was walking towards him.

"Ashura, one of the professors says he wants to talk to you before he gives us a statement", Officer Jenny told Ash.

"Which one of them wants to talk to me?" Ash asked having a gut feeling of which one of them it was.

"Professor Oak, sir" Jenny said in an even tone.

"Damn, I'll take care of it Jenny, you get some rest", Ash finished with a smile.

"Ash, I am sorry for believing Loki over you. If I could take it back I would..." Oak finished. "Professor, my name is Sir ASHURA to you. Only people close to me may call me by that nickname. You are most assuredly one of the few who I will not respond to after your questioning," Ash said in a tone that caused Oak to shiver into his jacket. It was most surely the most frigid voice he had ever heard.

Oak looked down at that response, and the bitterness intended for him.

"Now then, what happened here?" Ash asked, although very disappointed he had to talk in something civil towards the old man who was once a grandfather figure in his life.

"I was brought to fiore about two weeks ago, I was working in my lab tending the Pokemon and Loki walked in to my lab and pulled a gun and at gun point told me that I was to go with him and help him on a project that his bosses were working on involving Pokemon and he warned me not to make a scene or he would kill my family and Tracey." Professor Oak then paused for a minute to let the information sink in, before continuing on with his story.

"I asked Loki why he was doing this, and he told me that he had got all the information he needed from my database on Pokemon and that I was a fool to trust him he told me that he had been playing myself and your friends for fools and that he taught he had blown his cover all those years ago in Pallet when You caught him steeling data on the legendary Pokemon Arceus in my lab he told me that he had been forwarding all information that I had collected over the years on the best places to catch Pokemon and there weakness and all the important data on research material that I was working on with my colleagues that it had been useful in catching test subjects and that it was all thanks to my own stupidly." The Professor paused again for a few minutes to catch his breath.

"He gloated to me that I had believed a stranger over you and had taken him into my own home and that I should not have believed him all those years ago"Proffesor oak told Ash and Officer Jenny.

"Anyway we were brought here by on a ship called the Rampaging Gyarados and were brought here at gunpoint to find a way to shutdown all of a Pokemon's emotions expect for anger and stop the felling pain basically turning them into rampaging berserkers that could only be stopped by death.

They told us not to try and escape because they had bribed government officials and certain police officers and we would just be brought back here" Oak told Ash and the Officer jenny who both filled that information away for later use.

"We tried our best to stall and sabotage the experiment to stop it succeeding but they were getting close and they released what myself and the other professors were doing so they threatened to kill ourselves and our families unless we succeeded by the end of the week but thank Arceus that you saved us" Professor oak told Ash and Jenny in a grateful tone.

"Is that everything oak?" Ash asked the Professor in a cold tone who nodded and told him that was everything that they knew.

"Jenny take him and the other professors back to the station with you and have all the Professors checked out by one of our interrogators just to be sure that none of them have any previous knowledge of this project or are holding anything back" Ash asked female the Police officer.

"Yes sir! Ash, I will make sure it's done "Officer Jenny told Ash who nodded and started to walk to over to Nurse joy to see how the Pokemon were.

"How are the Pokemon Nurse Joy" Ash asked in a concerned tone as he leaned down to pet Two of the Pokemon rescued from the test tubes, a pure black Dratini and Abra.

"We were lucky that we got to the Pokemon in time. Some of them have to spend time in our ICU(intensive care unit), but will make a full recovery physically.

But unfortunately it's not just Physical damage we have to worry about but also the emotional and physiological damage that they have suffered thanks to their captors" Nurse joy told Ash in a sad and disgusted tone that anyone could do so much damage to a Pokemon.

"I see hopeful when they are fully recovered we can move them to the kings reserve where they can spend their days in peace and safety with other Pokemon", Ash told Nurse Joy,

Ash stood up and walked towards the exit but was stopped by Oak shouting out for him to wait causing Ash to stop in the doorway.

"Ash, wait up for one minute please" Oak shouted out to Ash who turned to look at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"What do you want now Oak? It better be important!" Ash exclaimed towards the professor in a annoyed tone, due to having to be in the company of a person he use to respect, but had betrayed him without a second thought.

"Ash, look I want to apologize again for how I treated you all those years ago, and ask how is Delia doing?" Oak asked Ash trying to break the Tension between him and Ash and get back into his good graces.

"My Mother is doing fine not that it's any of your business now if that is all you wanted to say then go back to Officer jenny and stop wasting my time and let me finish my assignment" Ash told oak in a cold tone causing the professor to sigh at Ash's anger towards him.

"Look Ash that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Your Pokemon that stayed behind in my lab miss you, I am sure they would love to see you again and now that I know your innocent... I can send them to you just give me your new address, and I can have them sent to your local professor and you can be a team again", Professor Oak told Ash, sure that giving him back the old Pokemon that he used to train would get Ash to forgive him.

"Why would I want a bunch of weakling traitors for Pokemon? They couldn't trust their own trainer, instead they trusted a stranger. No, I took the true elites of that worthless group with me when I left, When I was still a dumb kid after the trial. They made their choice, and I made mine. I won't have Pokemon who will betray me at the first sign of trouble", Ash told Oak in an ice cold tone.

"Ash my boy, don't be like that. They miss you, they're not the same. Even Pokemon can make mistakes", Oak told Ash as he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Mistakes you say, what about the Pokemon who stood by me when they wouldn't believe me. They had faith in their trainer, their friend. We trained together to improve ourselves through blood, sweat, and tears. We reached the pinnacle, and accomplished our dreams together. As for the others at your lab they can die for all I care, they made their choice. Now they have to live with the consequences. Now get your hand off of me before I do it for you Oak", Ash told Oak with a bit of anger seeping into his tone causing his aura, and Pikachu to react to his emotions. Pikachu glared at the professor, and shocked oak. Ash's aura lit up creating a small purple flame which burnt oaks hand, making him let go and shout in pain from the combined attack.

Ash walked out into the hall, and stopped for a minute after sensing two large auras. One he recognized as Laxus the other he did not recognize, but it felt dark and malicious. Ash ran the short distance to the entrance of the room where he sensed Laxus's aura, and saw what used to be the door was blown of the wall.

He spotted Laxus in the center of the room, and saw that he was talking to a tall stranger who was wearing a large cloak, and had a scarf covering his face, all you could see were his eyes which were pure yellow. There was a mix of a black and reddish aura surrounding him. Ash heard him tell Laxus that they would meet again, and he would pay for interfering before he faded into thin air disappearing.

(With Laxus)

"We will meet again Guardian, and next time you won't be so lucky", The figure told Laxus.

"What makes you think I am letting you go that easily, stop this _Aura: Lighting Eruption_" Laxus shouted as he used is aura to cause a large lightning bolt to erupt from underneath the ground where his opponent stood.

When the lighting cleared there was no sign of the figure.

"Run for now coward, but next time we meet you won't get away!" Laxus shouted.

"I see you ran into an aura user as well Laxus, it seems there we more than grunts", Ash told Laxus causing him to jump in surprise at the sound of Ash's voice behind him.

"So you fought a fellow aura user as well Ash?" Laxus asked his friend.

"I did, but the bastard got away... at least I know who it was that I fought. I had met him before" Ash told Laxus in a serious tone.

"I see these guys were up to something big if they had two aura users here hopefully there will be something in the files that can gives us some clue to what their real goal is", Laxus told Ash who nodded agreeing with his friends statement.

"We can only hope that it does, anyway our jobs done, let's get out of here and call up the Ladies. To see how their part of the operation went, and see if they ran into any aura users", Ash says to Laxus

* * *

**Authors Note:** I have decided to take my betas advice and split this chapter into two parts beacuse it would be to large for one single chapter. the battle between Lance and Ash will be next chapter. **Ash Loyal Pokemon from Original Group List: **Pikachu,Sceptile,Snorlax,Charizard ,Gible,Infernape,Squirtle,Primape,Tortea,Pidgeot, Bulbasaur,Quilava,Tauros(*2).


	5. Chapter 5 clash of Masters

**Chapter 5 Dealing with poachers Part 2 & clash of masters**

(Outside Poachers base)

Ash dials Mirajane's number and puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hello" a familiar female voice echoes from the phone.

"Yeah Mirajane, it's Ash. How did your part of the operation go?" Ash asked Mirajane.

"Fine, there nothing but a bunch of babies. We ran into some fellow aura users, but me and the others kicked there asses easily enough", Mirajane said in a indifferent tone, almost as if she was talking about how the weather was there.

" I see... so you ran into other aura users as well. Laxus and I both ran into a fellow aura user as well. Lets meet up at mom's restaurant, and we can discuss things face to face" Ash told the fellow Pokemon master over the phone.

"Talk to you later, bye" Ash said as he hung up his phone.

"Let's get out of here... what do you say Laxus?" Ash asked the electric Pokemon master.

(-Later Delia restaurant big island)

Ash and Laxus walked in the door of Delia's restaurant after they had returned their Pokemon, and thanked them for the ride.

When they entered the restaurant they spotted Delia behind the counter busy with one of the customers who looked like he was paying for his meal, searching for the familiar faces he found them in an isolated corner already talking to each other.

"I'll be back in a minute, I am going over to see mom for a minute. Grab a seat with the others and I'll get us all something to drink" Ash told his friend.

Ash waited until Delia was done with the customer and walked over to greet her.

"Hey mom, can I have 3 club oranges, 2 diet cokes, and a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu?" Ash asked his mother.

"Sure no problem Ash, how did the meeting go?" Delia asked Ash as she began petting Pikachu who had jumped into her arms for some extra attention.

"Fine, we just had to do a small job for the king and teach some poachers why it's a good idea to stay out of fiore" Ash told Delia in a bored tone.

"I see, but something happened didn't it Ash? I can tell you're not yourself what happened?" Delia asked Ash in a concerned tone. Delia could tell from his body language that he was not himself.

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself! I'll tell you later mom... don't worry I am fine" Ash told his mother trying to ease her worry for him.

"Ok honey, take a seat and I'll bring your drinks down to you. It's on the house this time" Delia told Ash.

"Thanks mom" Ash said with a thankful tone in his voice.

Ash walked down to where his friends were seated and sat down in one of the chairs at the table while Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and into Maya's arms who started to pet Pikachu and scratch behind his ear causing Pikachu to sigh in content at the attention he was receiving from the purple haired beauty.

"You ran into fellow Auras user as well, right?" Ash asked the female elites.

"Yeah that's right, we had just finished clearing the second last floor of the building and were about to start on the last floor when we were confronted by three aura users" CC told Ash.

"Can you tell Laxus and me about how you met the other aura users that were with the poachers?" Ash asked the green haired beauty.

"No problem" CC told Ash answering his question.

_(Flashback)_

"You assholes are starting to piss me of you want to play with the big boys? Then let me oblige you assholes" Mirajane shouted as she dodged a flame thrower from one of her opponents and threw a Pokeball releasing her prized Darkrai.

"Darkrai use your Dark Pulse on those Magcargo and Houndoom now" Mirajane ordered her Dark Pokemon who fired a powerful dark pulse which knocked out her opponents Pokemon.

"Now it's my turn" Mirajane said as she disappeared and reappeared in front of the Grunts, and shouted her techniques name.

"Aura: Evil spark" Mirajane shouted as she hit her opponents with a lighting attack which knocked them out cold.

Suddenly another group of grunts appeared blocking the entrance to the stairs to get to the next floor, and got in her way.

"I going to give you punks until the count of three only because I am feeling generous today, or else you're not going to like the consequences of getting in my way" Mirajane warned the grunts.

"What you going to do if we don't?" one of the grunts asked Mirajane who just ignored him and held up one finger and stared to count to three.

"One, Two, Three. Don't say I didn't warn you" Mirajane told the grunts in her way as she pointed her first finger at the grunts who laughed at her.

"What are you going to do poke us to death" one of the thugs said as he laughed at her .

A ball of black energy started to from at the tip of her finger and Mirajane called out her attack name.

"Aura: Dark Pulse" Mirajane shouted as she fired a dark pulse which blew the thugs back into the stair case knocking them out and taking some of the wall with them.

"Pathetic weakling Trash" Mira commented to herself.

"I think you over did it a bit Mira " Maya told her friend with a sweat drop on the back of her head when she spotted the state of the tugs and the giant hole in the wall.

"They had it coming, besides I gave them until the count of three not my fault there too stupid to listen to some friendly advice" Mirajane told her purple haired friend.

"Let's move on to the next floor and finish this operation" CC told her friends as she walked past them and towards the stair case.

CC and the other female elites reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to the next floor.

They walked out of the stair case and reached a corridor with two separate paths.

"So which way do we go left or right?" Maya asked her friends.

"Right, that's where the lab is. I got the location from one of the grunts mind downstairs" CC told Maya answering her question.

"Lead the way CC" Maya told her green haired friend.

Maya and Mirajane followed CC as she lead the way down the hall until they had to stop due to three large groups of henchmen in front of them with Pokeballs in their hands.

Give your self's up, and we might not hurt you to bad providing you give us the right incentive" The leader of the goons demanded as he stared at the female elite members with lust in his eyes.

"I think it's the other way around assholes, surrender and we might let you keep your ability to reproduce, and not hurt you to bad providing you surrender right now?" Maya told the henchmen.

"Nidoking I chose you, attack those bitches with Megahorn now!" The leader of the goons ordered as he released his Nidoking who charged at the female elites who looked unimpressed.

"Leave this one to me I'll take care it" Maya told her companions in a confident tone as she released her Medicham.

"Medicham I require your aid my friend" Maya said as she release her dual Fighting/Psychic type.

"Medicham use your high jump kick on Nidoking now" Maya ordered her Pokemon who shouted its name.

"Medicham" Maya's Pokemon shouted as it attacked the charging Nidoking.

The force of Maya's Medicham's attack sent Nidoking flying back from the force of his high jump kick, and stopped the charge easily by overpowering its opponent with pure power, and sending the charging Pokemon on to the broad of its back in front of its trainer.

"Give up, you can't win, don't make me hurt your Pokemon" Maya told the leader of the grunts who just ignored her and told his Pokemon to get back up and attack again.

"Nidoking get up now and crush that wimp of a Pokemon with your hyper beam now!" the Leader shouted at his Pokemon.

"Fine, we do this hard way" Maya told her opponent as she spotted the hyper beam come towards her and Medicham.

"Medicham use Force palm on the Nidoking now" Maya ordered her Pokemon, and watched as a white ball forms in front of Medicham's hand, and Medicham put its arm up pointed towards its opponent firing a white blast from the ball hitting Nidoking's hyper beam sending its own attack right back at the Pokemon knocking Nidoking unconscious.

"Great job Medicham, I'm proud of you" Maya said as she praised her Pokemon, who smiled at her praise, and walked to Maya's side.

Then to the eyes of the poachers Maya seemingly disappeared before everything went black.

While the poachers had not seen Maya move, her friends and Medichan had seen her use her aura to increase her speed before she knocked her opponents out by hitting special pressure with her fingers.

"Let's finish this job the officer jennies should be up soon after they finish picking up the trash that we left for them downstairs" Maya told her friends.

"Right let's go" CC told her fellow elites as she took the lead as she was the only one of them that knew where the Pokemon were having taken the information from one of the grunts mind earlier.

The female elites started to walk forward following CC when three figures appeared wearing with two of them wearing brown cloaks and the third one a black cloak and all three of them had pale white blank masks covering their faces.

"You're going to learn why it's not wise to interfere with our business, Aura users" the brown cloaked figure told the female elite four members.

"Surrender and turn over all of your Pokemon, and we will grant you a painless death" the black cloaked figure told the female elite four members.

"Don't say something you know you can't back up, little boy" Mira told them in a taunting tone.

"Kill them now, we will take their Pokemon from there corpses" The black cloaked figure shouted as he and his companions attacked the female elites.

(With Mirajane)

One of brown clocked figures created a pure black knife that was made from his own aura, and tried to stab her with the weapon. However, Mirajane disappeared before his eyes in a burst of speed, and grabbed the thugs wrist punched him hard in the face, sending him flying back.

"You can't beat me, surrender and I won't hurt you" Mira told the clocked figure as he got to his feet.

"Never! I will take your Pokemon, that hit was just a fluke" the clocked figure told Mirajane in a tone full of arrogance.

"So be it then, you made your choice I will have to show you how outclassed you truly are" Mirajane told the brown clocked figure as she brought her two hands together and formed a large ball of dark energy between her palms and fired a dark purple beam of energy at her opponent.

"Aura: Demon Blast" Mirajane shouted as she fired her attack which hit her opponent, and sent him flying back into the wall and knocking him out.

"Should have surrendered when I gave you the chance" Mirajane told her opponent, but she was shocked when an abra suddenly appeared in a small flash of light using teleport, grabbed the clocked figure and disappeared.

(scene end)

(With CC)

"Die you green haired bitch" The clocked figure shouted as he created a pure black aura sphere, and threw it at CC who stood still facing the black cloaked figure her face showed no emotion as she blocked the attack easily.

"Give yourself up, and come quietly this is the only warning I will give you " CC told the black cloaked figure in a bored tone.

"You must be joking, you don't stand a chance against me" The figure told CC in a tone full of arrogance.

CC held out her hand, and created a blue blob of psychic Aura, and hurled it at her opponent who was sent flying back.

"How did you like my version of my Pokemon's Psyshock attack? Feel like giving up yet?" CC taunted her opponent who got up and spat blood from his mouth on to the floor.

"Not a chance bitch, that was just a lucky shot" The clocked figure told CC who sighed at his stupidity.

"Fine then, its time I show you just how outclassed you are little boy" CC told her opponent as a green battle flame like aura materialized around her.

CC held her left hand open over the ground in front of her, and her eyes glowed green as she broke open the floor and levitated large stone slabs. Using her powers to shape them into clenched fists, and sent a palm strike into the air sending the stone fists flying towards her opponent one after another, followed by another Psyshock attack. Her opponent created a shield to try and block the fists, he managed to block the first slab, but the rest of the slabs and attacks got threw causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.

"By order of the King of Fiore, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting known criminals. You have the right to legal representation if you cannot afford it, then it will be provided," CC told her opponent as she read him his rights.

"We will meet again bitch, and next time I will win," the figure exclaimed laughing insanely as he disappeared in a flash of light.

(Scene end)

( With Maya)

"Not going to tell me to give myself up?", the cloaked figure asked Maya.

"What's the point of wasting my breath when we both know you're not going to come quietly?", Maya said calmly in a rather bored tone.

The clocked figure charged Maya, and threw a punch with his left hand aiming for her face. Maya blocked her opponents punch easily, and stepped to the side grabbing his wrist, and threw an elbow strike to hit a nerve under his armpit that caused her opponents arm to stop moving from the force of the blow. The clocked figure jumped back to put some distance between himself and Maya.

Maya closed the distance, seemingly disappearing, using her own version of the shukuchi technique. She appeared in front of her opponent, and hit his gut using the palm of her hand. A flash of blue light erupted from her hand, knocking her opponent out. Maya hit a pressure point on the back of neck to temporally paralyze him, and to make sure he would not be going anywhere for a few hours.

Maya grabbed the clocked figures hood, and pulled it down to see what he looked like. After Maya had removed the hood, she saw that he had short brown hair and a small black tattoo on his left check of the number one in roman numerals.

Maya grabbed the figure, and dragged his body over to where CC and Mirajane were fighting their opponents.

"What happed to your opponents?" Maya asked her friends.

"I knocked him out, and an Abbra grabbed him using teleport to escape with him", Mirajane told CC and Maya.

"Same here only my opponent used his aura to teleport himself away from here" CC told her friends.

_(Flashback end)_

"After that, the mission went like clockwork. We freed the Pokemon, and gave the grunt that Maya caught to Officer Jenny for questioning", CC told Ash who remained silent.

"So, whoever this mystery opponent is, they have a lot of power and is able to get aura users to work for him. They are smart enough to know how to escape if they need to, and have connections in the right places according to what Ash heard from Oak. That's not a comforting thought", Laxus told his friends who agreed with him.

Their train of thought was interrupted by Delia, who came down with a tray carrying drinks for the Elite four.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum", the female elites told Delia.

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Ketchum", Laxus told Ash's mother.

"You're welcome, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name", Delia told Ash's friends in a light tone.

Whatever they were going to say was interrupted when Ash's phone began to ring.

"Rrring…rrring…rrring…rrring…"

"Hello", Ash answered his phone.

"Ash, its Lance, and I have some vacation time coming up in two weeks. Are you still up for the battle?" Lance asked the younger champion.

" Of course I still want to have our battle, just tell me what date and time suits you. I will arrange for us to use the stadium on Ryu Island", Ash told Lance in a excited tone.

"How about on Saturday the 30th , at high noon? A fitting time for our duel. What do you say Ash?" Lance asked Ash.

"That's no problem, but I should warn you that the heat can be really intense at that time. Especially this time of year," Ash replied.

"Thanks for the warning, but don't worry. A little heat won't bother me or my Pokemon," Lance said in a relaxed tone.

"Alright, then fine by me. I will see you in two weeks time for our battle." Ash finished as he hung up the phone.

"So, you're going to battle the famous dragon master and Johto region champion, Lance Wataru, Ash?" Laxus asked his dark haired friend.

"Yeah, the battle is in two weeks time on the 30th at high noon in the stadium on Ryu Island. I can't wait." Ash told his blond haired friend excitement clear in his voice at battling Lance. Something he had wanted to do since he was a kid.

Ash and his friends then decided to go outside and release their Pokemon to let them have some fresh air.

(Two weeks later Ryu Island harbor)

Ash and his friends stood leaning against the base of the different large stone pillars. On top of these pillars stood jade images of the legendary dragon guardians of Ryu island.

As Ash looked out at the horizon, he spotted a ship in the distance coming closer.

As the ship came closer into view, Ash spotted a familiar figure standing on the deck of the ship.

"Looks like Lance is here." Ash said in an offhanded tone.

"Looks like he brought some friends with him also," CC replied in a bored tone as she noticed two blond females that looked like they could be sisters, and a blue haired female.

As the ship came into dock at the harbor, Ash spotted Drake in the wheel house and Lance along with Cynthia and a blond female that bore a striking resemblance to her.

Lance jumped down from the deck of the ship on to the dock, and walked forward towards Ash and the other Elites.

"It's good to see you again, Ash." Lance said as he held out his hand.

"It's good to see you as well Lance, I hope you're ready to battle", Ash replied in a calm tone shaking his hand.

"Don't worry about that Ash, I am more than ready to battle you", Lance quipped back with a smirk visible on his face at the thought of battling Ash. Something he had been planning since he first met Ash all those years ago.

"Ashura, it's nice to see you are well." Drake said as he was walked up to shake hands with Ash.

Ash turned to face drake, and greeted the senior dragon master.

"Nice to see you again Drake, how are you?" Ash questioned the senior dragon master.

"Ok, and yourself?" Drake asked.

"Can't complain", Ash replied.

"You sure have improved a lot since the last time we battled haven't you Ash, if your battle with Flint and Aaron is any indication", A females voice called out to him. Ash and the others turned towards the voice, and they spotted two tall blond women.

Ash recognized one of them instantly as Cynthia, and smirked when he realized it was Cynthia who had spoken to him.

"You didn't really expect me to stay the same loud mouth brat that I was forever did you Cynthia?" Ash asked the blond champion in an amused tone at the thought of how weak he was when he was younger.

"No, after all you always did have great potential. You more than proved that when you won the Sinnoh League, and lasted longer than any of the others that battled against me and Garchomp." Cynthia replied in an amused tone.

"It's good to see you again Ash, it has been a while since we last me hasn't it", Cynthia asked with a smirk.

"True, it has been a while", Ash said as he shook her hand.

"Ash, I would like you to meet my sister Kasumi." Cynthia said pointing to the blond female beside her, who looked to be about the same age as Misty.

Ash turned to face Cynthia's sister and greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kasumi", Ash said as he shook hands with her.

"The pleasures all mine. After all I enjoyed watching your battle against Flint and Aaron, and I loved the way you put Flint in his place when he attacked you", Kasumi said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for your kind words." Ash replied.

"Ash, I think we should get to the stadium. So that you and Lance can get ready for your battle." Maya said speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, you're right Maya, we should be going." Ash said.

"Follow us, and we will lead you to the stadium." Ash stated as he and the Elites made their way to the coliseum.

As the other elites and Cynthia's sister came to the entrance of the Coliseum, they stopped when they noticed the life like jade images of the legendary dragon guardians of Ryu Island.

Ash and his friends noticed that the others had stopped and turned around to face them, and noticed them staring at the Statues of the Dragon Pokémon.

"I see you noticed the statues of the Legendary Guardians of Ryu Island, these statues were built over 800 years ago to honour the Pokémon who saved this island from total destruction." Ash told Lance and his group.

"Now, please follow me, and I will lead you to where the battle will be held." Ash told the group.

As Lance walked into the stadium behind Ash, he had to admit that this was one impressive stadium. However, what struck him the most is the face that it looked like a natural forest clearing instead to the traditional battlefields the Pokémon league use.

"I see you noticed the difference Lance. I hope that this arena is to your liking?" Ash asked the red headed dragon master.

"I have no problem with it, but I am curious. How come you don't use the cement battle fields like the Pokémon league use?" Lance asked Ash.

"We feel it's better for the Pokémon to battle in surroundings as close to the wild as possible. That way both Pokémon do their best, and are not as nervous. Besides its tradition, and this arena has not changed since it was built." Ash told the dragon master.

Ash turned to face his friends, and asked them to lead Cynthia and Kasumi to the Observation Box while he showed Lance where his dressing room is.

"Your dressing room is straight through this door." Ash told Lance as he led him to his dressing room.

"Best of luck Lance, I don't intend to hold back. So be ready for the battle of your life." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Good, because I have no intention of holding back either Ash. I want to face you and your Pokémon at their best." Lance replied in just as serious a tone.

"Guess there is only one thing left to say. May the best man win" Ash said in a competitive tone with a small smile.

(30 minutes later Ryu stadium)

The stadium was packed full of people waiting to see the battle between Ash and Lance.

When the king stepped out onto the balcony, and turned to face the crowd. Everyone's attention was on him when he began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to a once in a lifetime match to a true clash between masters." The King spoke to the crowd.

"Today our very own Champion Ashura, will face Dragon Master Lance Champion of the Johto Region." The King announced to the crowd, who cheered at seeing their own champion battle again.

"I am sure that you are all sick of hearing me talk. So let's get straight to the main event, I want you all to give our guest who has graciously agreed to referee for this match a very warm welcome. All the way from the Isshu Region, Adler the Champion of Isshu!" The King announced as the crowd cheered when Adler stepped in to view on the battlefield.

"Thank you very much for your warm welcome, now let's get on to the main event." Adler told the crowd as he spoke into the mike attached to his shirt.

"On the red side, all the way from the Johto Region. Please give a warm welcome to Dragon Master Lance." Adler said as he introduced Lance to the crowd, who clapped politely as Lance made his way on to his side of the field.

"Now on the blue side, your very own Champion. The Devil of Fiore, Ashura Ketchum!" Adler shouted as the crowd started to cheer when there champion walked on to the field.

"I will now remind both trainers of the rules. This will be a six on six battle with no substitutions allowed. The match will end when all six of your Opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle." Adler announced.

"Now will both trainers please release their first Pokémon." Adler asked his fellow champions.

"Altaria, let's go! It's time to rumble!" Ash yelled.

"!ALTARIA!" Ash's bird like Pokémon shouted as it was released from its Pokeball.

"Gyarados, I choose you." Lance said calmly, as he released his large blue Gyarados.

"Are both trainers ready?" Adler asked Lance and Ash, who both nodded.

"Very well then, Hajime!" Adler shouted as he brought his hand down. Signalling the start of the match, and got out of the way of the two Pokémon.

"Gyarados use Ice Beam on Altaria now." Lance ordered his Pokémon.

"Altaria dodge, and use your Dragon Breath to counter Ice beam." Ash countered in a calm tone as the green Dragon Breath easily neutralised the Ice Beam.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace and Giga Impact on Gyarados now!" Ash ordered his Pokémon, who disappeared from sight. Reappearing high in the sky before charging towards Gyarados at high speeds, leaving an after image behind himself.

When Lance saw that Ash's Pokémon had disappeared from sight, he silently cursed to himself. Remembering Drake's warning to watch out for Altaria's speed, as it had to be the fastest Altaria that Drake had ever seen.

"Gyarados, spin your body in a circle and combine Twister and Blizzard now!" Lance shouted.

Lance's combination created an icy hurricane barrier that surrounded his Gyarados, and stopped the full force of Altaria's super fast Aerial Ace from doing serious damage.

As the two attacks clashed, Altaria managed to get through the icy barrier thanks to the extra power from the Giga impact. However, the icy combination still managed to deal some damage to Altaria, but its attack managed to cause some damage to Lances Gyarados as well. The force of the two attacks had sent both Pokémon flying back to their respective trainers.

Both Pokémon recovered from the other's attacks, and glared at each other. Waiting for their trainers command to attack.

"Altaria, use Hyper Beam on Gyarados now", Ash ordered his Pokémon.

"Gyarados, use your Hyper Beam as well!" Lance ordered his water serpent.

Two orange beams of energy connected in the middle of the battlefield. Both Pokémon's attacks were struggling for dominance, until Altaria's Hyper Beam began to slowly win the struggle pushing Gyarados's attack back.

"Altaria, use your full power now to force Gyarados Hyper Beam back." Ash ordered his Altaria. Who increased the power of its attack and the size of its Hyper Beam increased, and overpowered Gyarados sending its own attack back at it. Along with Altaria's own Hyper Beam which sent Gyarados into the stadium wall, and knocked it into the world of unconscious.

"Victory goes to Altaria, and its trainer Ashura for first match." Adler announced as he raised a flag signifying Ash victory of the first match.

"Will the challenger please send out there next Pokemon?" Adler announced.

"Charizard, I choose you" Lance called sending out a large Charizard. Charizard roared and launched a large jet of flames into the air.

"Altaria use dragon pulse on Charizard." Ash ordered his phoenix like Pokemon.

"Charizard, use Ember now." Lance ordered his charizard.

Lance watched on in shock as Altaria's dragon pulse easily cut through his Charizard's Ember attack and headed towards his Charizard.

"Charizard, take to the sky now!" Lance shouted at his Pokemon.

When Ash saw Lance's Charizard take to the sky, he smirked. Now Altaria had the advantage, its speed was unmatched in the sky.

"Altaria, end this with Ice Beam point blank range now!" Ash shouted as his Altaria appeared behind Lance's Charizard, and hit it with a ice beam. Which froze all of its body except its tail in a block of ice, and knocked Charizard unconscious as it fell from the sky and hit the ground hard.

Adler raised the green flag towards Ash, and announced Ash as the winner of the second match.

"Winner of the second round is the Champion Ashura. Will the challenger please release their next Pokemon." Adler announced in a loud and clear voice.

"Dragonair, battle time." Lance said in a calm tone as he released his Dragonair.

"Both trainers ready? Begin!" Adler shouted as he brought his hand down signaling the start of the next round.

"Dragonair, use Draco Meteor now!" Lance ordered his Pokemon who launched a large orange ball into the air that broke into many balls, and began raining down upon Altaria. Soon the attack ended, and when the smoke cleared Altaria was covered in a blue sphere of energy unharmed.

When Lance saw that Draco Meteor had no affect on Altaria, a shocked expression was clearly visible on his face.

"Impossible Draco meteor had no affect! How?" Lance asked himself, as this was the first time an opponent had not been knocked out by Draco Meteor.

(Private spectator box)

"How was Altaria not affected by Draco Meteor Drake? I thought Draco Meteor is an instant KO?" Kasumi asked the senior trainer her voice full of confusion at what she just saw.

"That's normally correct, but if a Pokemon is at a higher level than its opponent. Then it is possible that it could survive a Draco Meteor without being knocked out.

It seems that Ashura has taught Altaria how to use Safeguard on instinct. So, when you combine the safe guard with Altaria's high level. There is no way that Dragonair's Draco Meteor attack could get through Altaria's Defense." Drake told the blond champion's sister.

(Arena battle ground)

"Altaria, use Dragon Rush, and Dragon Claw now!" Ash told his Pokemon. Altaria launched itself at Dragonair with a sapphire blue glow surrounding its body, and its talons were covered in a white light as it attacked its opponent.

The force of the combined attack knocked Lances Dragonair on to its back with swirls in its eyes before Lance could even think of a counter attack.

"Winner of the third round is Champion Ashura." Adler announced as he raised a green flag.

"Due to the challenger losing three Pokemon, there will be a five minute intermission." Adler announced to the spectators.

Both Ash and Lance went to their respective benches on their own separate sides of the stadium.

Lance sat down on his bench, and thought about the previous rounds against Ash.

"I see why them call him the Devil of Fiore. The way he battles is like facing a demon. He crushes nearly all hope of victory." Lance thought to himself as he looked at his hand, and saw it was shaking.

"What is this feeling? Am I afraid I am going to lose? This is what I have been waiting for, a trainer who will push me to my limits. To see how strong I truly am. Get ready Ash the true battle begins now. My first step is to take care of that Altaria." Lance thought to himself.

"Will both competitors please resume their positions." Adler announced.

"Salamance, battle time!" Lance shouted as he released his prized Salamance. Who shouted its name when it was released.

"Both trainers ready? All right then, please resume your battle." Adler told Ash and Lance.

"Salamance, use dragon pulse on Altaria now!" Lance ordered his Pokemon.

"Altaria take to the sky. Avoid the dragon pulse." Ash ordered his Pokemon in a calm emotionless tone.

"Salamance, follow up with Dragon Breath now." Lance ordered his Pokemon.

"Altaria counter with Incinerate", Ash ordered his Altaria, and watched as Altaria's Incinerate overpowered the Dragon Breath and hit Lance's Salamance. Forcing the large Pokemon to hit the ground from the force of the attack.

"Salamance, use Hyper Beam on Altaria now." Lance ordered his Salamance. Who stood up and fired a powerful Hyper Beam straight at Altaria.

"Altaria dodge it, and counter with Dragon dance and Giga Impact now." Ash ordered.

Altaria was covered in a pure red aura, and disappeared from the sight of the spectators. Reappearing behind Salamance, who was knocked out by Altaria's powerful combo attack.

"Return Salamance, great job you were brilliant!" Lance praised his Pokemon.

"Winner of the fourth round is Champion Ashura", Adler announced.

"Garchomp, its battle time old friend", Lance said as he released his second to last dragon Pokemon.

"Altaria use Ice Beam on Garchomp now." Ash ordered his Altaria, who fired a powerful Ice Beam attack at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, counter with Flamethrower now." Lance ordered.

The Flamethrower and Ice Beam collided with each other, creating a large amount of steam from the clash of the two attacks blocking the sight of both Ash and Lance.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break on Altaria now." Lance ordered.

Garchomp's left wing began to glow white and it brought its wing down on Altaria. Like a guillotine it cut straight though Altaria's defense, and knocked the phoenix like Pokemon into the ground. Causing a cloud of dust when the dust cleared both trainers could see Altaria on the ground with swirls in its eyes showing that it was knocked out.

"As Altaria is unable to battle, I declare Lance as victor of the fifth round. Will Champion Ashura please release his next Pokemon" Adler said in a clear voice that echoed throughout the stadium.

"You were great Altaria, take a nice long rest you earned it." Ash praised his Altaria as he returned it to its Pokeball.

"I hope you're ready Lance, because my next Pokemon has a nasty temper when angry. It is also very protective of his friends." Ash told Lance with a smirk on his face.

"Hydreigon, I choose you it's time to rumble." Ash said in a calm tone as he released his shiny Hydreigon.

When Hydreigon was released it glared at Garchomp, who stepped back a little when faced with Hydreigon's glare.

"HYDREIGON!"

"Both trainers ready? Alright then, Hajime!" Adler shouted as he brought down his hand signaling the start of the next round."

"Hydreigon use Dragon Rush and Tri-Attack on Garchomp now." Ash ordered his Pokemon.

Hydreigon was covered in a golden aura, and three red balls of energy began to form in each of Hydreigon's three heads forming a Red Triangle.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break on Hydreigon quickly, before he launches that attack." Lance told his Garchomp, whose wing was covered in a white glow as it charged towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon wait, don't fire until I give the order." Ash ordered his Pokemon and waited until Garchomp was right in front of his Hydreigon before giving to order to fire.

"Fire!" Ash ordered as a red beam of energy emerged from Hydreigon's three heads, hitting Garchomp at point blank range. Sending Garchomp into the far wall on Lance's side of the field, and knocked the Pokemon unconscious.

"Since Garchomp is unable to battle, victory for this round goes to Champion Ashura, and Hydreigon." Adler announced to the stadium.

"Will the challenger please release their final Pokemon?" Adler asked Lance.

"Dragonite it's all up to you old friend." Lance whispered to the pokeball in his hand, as he released his Dragonite.

"Dragonite, battle time!" Lance shouted as he released his starter and strongest Pokemon.

"Both trainers ready? Then, Hajime!" Alder shouted signaling the start of the final round.

"Dragonite, use Twister to attack Hydreigon now." Lance ordered his Dragonite.

"Hydreigon counter with Charge Beam now." Ash ordered his Hydreigon whose body was covered in a layer of electricity, and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the twister.

The bolt of lightning, and twister met in the middle of the field. Both attacks cancelled each other out causing an explosion when the smoke cleared, it showed both Pokemon unharmed.

"Dragonite use thunder punch on Hydreigion now!" Lance yelled.

"Counter with Dragon Tail now." Ash countered.

Hydreigon's tail began to glow a bright blue, and hit Dragonite's Thunder Fist into the ground with its tail neutralizing the attack.

"Now Hydreigon use Ice Fang on Dragonite now!" Ash ordered.

"Hydreigon's Fangs began to glow a light blue, and each one of its heads sent a bolt of ice at Dragonite. Freezing it in a block of ice, which angered Lance's Starter Pokemon.

"Dragonite, use Outrage to break free now." Lance ordered his Pokemon, and watched as Dragonite was covered in a fiery aura, and broke free of the block of ice.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage now." Lance ordered, and watched as his Pokemon formed a large ball of fire in its mouth, and released a fiery inferno towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, counter with flash cannon now!" Ash ordered, and watched as a silver ball of energy formed in the mouth of its middle head, and released a silver beam of energy, that cut through the Dragon Rage, and hit Dragonite dead on sending the Pokemon skidding back into the opposite wall.

"You ok to battle Dragonite?" Lance asked in a concerned tone as his Dragonite stood up, breathing heavily, and glared at his opponent.

"Dragonite, Fly up and use Giga Impact on Hydregion now." Lance ordered his Pokemon, and watched as it charged towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, dodge and use Dragon Pulse now." Ash ordered his Pokemon. Watching as it dodged Dragonite's attack, and hit Dragonite at point blank range with a Dragon Pulse. Which sent the Pokemon back to Ash's side of the field.

"Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor to end this now." Ash said in a calm voice as his Pokemon did as it was ordered. Hitting the exhausted and battered Dragonite, sending him out of commission.

Lance saw the attack hit his Dragonite and knew that the match was over. He had lost.

Adler looked down, and saw Dragonite had swirls in his eyes signifying its loss.

"As Dragonite is unable to battle, victory of this challenge match goes to Champion Ashura Ketchum of Fiore." Adler announced loudly to the crowd, who cheered loudly for their Champion.

Lance returned his Dragonite, and praised him on fighting so hard.

"You were great Dragonite. I'm proud to be your trainer," Lance told his Pokemon as he returned him to his pokeball.

Lance then walked towards Ash, and congratulated him on his victory, and shook his hand.

"Great match Ash, you have improved so much. Thanks for a great battle, I have not had a match like that in a long time." Lance said as he shook hands with Ash.

"You were great as well Lance, it was a great battle." Ash told Lance as he shook his hand.

"Ash, could you show me where the nearest Pokemon center is? I want to get my Pokemon treatment." Lance asked Ash.

"Sure no problem. Let's just wait for the King to say his final words, and then I will show you." Ash told Lance as the King appeared on the balcony of the private observation box.

"I just want to thank you all for coming here today, and a special thanks to Champion Adler for refereeing for what was an exciting match. Congratulations to both trainers, who battled with skill truly befitting their titles as Champions.

I wish everyone a safe journey home, and want to give a final thanks to all those who came today to watch the match.", the King told the crowd as everyone began to leave. He then retreated to his private box.

"Follow me Lance, and I will show you where the pokemon center is." Ash told Lance as they began to walk out of the stadium to get Lance's Pokemon treated. Along with his own Altaria.

( Chapter End)

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Shukuchi:**_ meaning (reduced earth) is a Japanese term for various techniques of rapid movement. Source: wikipedia

**Hajime: **Begin or start. Source: wikipedia

**Authors note: **Please ignore my previous comments regarding Pairings I am reducing Ash's Harem, and pairing Delia with a single male character yet to be decided.


End file.
